


Arkham buddies

by bblacknblue



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics References, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, dcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblacknblue/pseuds/bblacknblue
Summary: Harley Quinn is "patiently" waiting for Joker to come deliver her from Arkham. Meanwhile, a beautiful green woman is sharing the cell with her...Ivy and Harley succeed to escape. As they both learn to work out their relationship and deal with the traumas of their past, Joker is concocting a new weapon. And he's ready to use it.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 37
Kudos: 148





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy since I saw the animated series. This is my first attemps to write a fiction about those two sweethearts. Also I'm french so I'm sorry for the english mistakes...  
> Have fun reading this and leave comments!

I don't remember how long I've been locked in here. A week? A month? Two maybe? All I know is that he will come rescue me. He always does. First because he loves me and can't live too long without me and second because it's kind of his fault if I ended up in jail. Once again. Arkham is like a second home for him. He knows all the mazes around there by heart. It's only a matter of time before I see him again. All I have to do is to be patient, even if it's not my strongest ability. 

I hear the sudden bump of the door cell, then a loud "click". The door opens abrutly and a guard steps in, holding someone by the arm. Well, it's more like he's dragging an heavy unmoving load behind him. He throws the inanimate body on the ground and closes the door behind him instantly. 

I look closer at the strange shape on the floor. Despite the obscurity of the cell, I notice a pale, green skin underneath the orange inmate uniform. Long and red hair are hiding her face but I don't need to see it. I know who that is.

"Iv... Ivy?" I murmur, shaking one of the girl shoulder. 

I hear a groan followed by a slow movement. She turns her head towards me but her eyes are still closed.

"Wh... Where am I?" She mumbles. 

"Welcome to Hell!" I answer with a pinch of sarcastic enthusiasm. 

She takes a sitting position, rubbing her left temple. She raises her head to look at me and frowns.

"Harleen?"

"Yup!"

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

I giggle.

"I could ask you the same question. And it's Harley now."

I can see she has trouble to process everything. She keeps rubbing her head with her fingertips.

"Are you okay?" I ask with a bit of concern.

"Fine." She answers, taking a deep breath in. "I think they drugged me or something."

"Yeah, without a doubt..."

She moves towards the wall slowly and leans her back against it, sitting on the cold and dirty floor. I follow her and sit right next to her. 

"So cool you're here! We can be prison buddies!" I say with a joyful tone, hugging her arm, my head resting on her shoulder. She groans and tries to push me aside a little but I hold strongly on her arm. She only sighs, giving up on taking back her arm for now.

"There is nothing cool about that." She mumbles, annoyed.

"Oh come on Ive! It's not that bad! I didn't see another human being in days, allow me to be at least a bit happy about you ending up in my cell."

I let go of her arm. I don't want her to be mad at me, I only wanted some human contact, that's all. But I know she doesn't like to be touch. She doesn't like people in general, I know that. I studied her, back when I was her therapist. Gosh, that was a long time ago! I don't even know if she remembers...

"What did you do this time Harl?"

I'm surprised by the concern in her voice. It's almost like she's sad for me being locked up.

"Nothing really, rob a bank, didn't end up like it was planned. Mistah' J succeeded to go out but the Bat got me."  
I lower my eyes for a second, ashamed of revealing to her how I failed lamentably to be a good super villain.

"He left you??" Ivy says angrily.

"Well, yeah... But..."

"I can't believe this." She adds with a sarcastic laugh. 

"It's okay, really...That was my fault..." I add, thinking about Puddin' and how hard it must have been for him to leave me behind like that.

"No it's not!" Ivy explodes. "He shouldn't have left you Harl'! He's such a jerk."

She looks clearly angry now. I smile at her tenderly, trying to calm her down a bit. She sighs. 

"You're always letting him treat you like shit anyway..." She says quietly, looking at me with wet, green, beautiful eyes. She stroke a lock of my hair away from my eyes and I instanly shiver to the touch. She's so nice to me. It's been a while since someone's been nice with me like that. I'm not used to that. It makes me feel uneasy. I clear my throat and jump on my feet. 

"Well, I'm gonna just... hum... stay over there." 

Ivy watches me move to the mattress on the floor and sit on it quietly. 

"What ya doin'?" She says with a laugh.

I shrug.

'Just giving you some... privacy and space."

She laughs again, looking at me adorably. 

"It's a 6 square metres cell Harl'..."

I shiver again, noticing her playful little smirk.

"Yeah well..." 

She advances slowly towards me, on four. I laugh at the view. She steps on the mattress, still on four and reach my size. When our head are barely touching, she whispers against my ear:

"Ya know... We have some time to kill...

I frown, biting my cheek nervously. 

"Wh... What do ya mean?"

"I mean, maybe..." She starts, touching my knee gently. "We should have fun..."

She sends me a seductive smirk and before I can reply anything, her lips are pressed on mine. I can't breath and it feels so fucking good. She smells like... lavender. She tastes like lemons, sour but sweet at the same time. I can't help it. I take her head in my hands and push the kiss harder, deeper. After a second or so, she must feel the same need as me 'cause her tongue plunges in my month, and I can't prevent myself to moan. She pulls away from my grip and I notice she's smiling lovingly at me, obviously proud of herself. 

"Are you using any of your "love toxin" on me right now?" I say worriedly. 

"Hum... Nope." She answers. "I swear I'm not."

I swallow hardly at the hot look she sends me.

"You're okay?" She asks, tilting her head, her gaze wandering from my lips to my eyes. I nod slowly. I feel her warm hands on my hips, pushing away the fabric of my shirt. My skin is burning under her touch. Or is it only in my imagination? Anyways, she's driving me crazy. 

"Harl... Can I kiss you again?" 

I bite my lip and nod, still reduced to silence. I can't speak right now. I'm not in control of my body anymore. 

I feel her lips again. I vanish in the tenderness of her kiss and before I realize it, I'm laying on the mattress and she's on top of me, grabbing my hips. I moan again and it only make her lower her lips down my neck and suck there for a few seconds. I let out a sigh of intense pleasure and it makes her giggle. 

"Look at you, all turned on." 

I plunge a hand in her soft, red hair. 

"That's your fault. You have no idea how long it's been since someone touched me and kissed me like that."

She looks at me with a smile, stroking my cheek with her fingertips. 

"It's been a while for me too..." 

I smile back, a bit reassured by that. I choose to kiss her this time. My hands slide across her back and I pull on her orange shirt strongly. She help me get rid of it, as well as mine. She caresses my bra, living kisses on my collarbone.

"God, Ivy..."

"Tell me what you want princess..."

I stroke her cheek, kissing her again before replying:

"Please just... fuck me..."

She smirks against my bare white skin. She heard what she wanted to hear. 

I feel her hands resting on my bra, massaging my breats as she descends on me, kissing my stomach, then my hips, then my belly button, licking there for a few seconds. Then she lowers her head more, licking my skin just above my underpants.

"Ivy...pl... please..."

I sound desperate but she loves that. She grabs my pants with both hands, pulling them off me, discovering my white legs. She bites her lip, opening wide, desireful eyes.

"Oh shit Harl'... you look so... beautiful..." She mumbles before kissing me again, licking my lips, one hand reaching my breast underneath the soft cotton of my bra.

"Fuck..." I moan deeply, not caring for a second that a guard might hear me. 

"Want me to fuck you uh?" She says hotly against my neck. I can feel her fingertips between my thigh, inches away from my clit, teasing my entering.

"Yes. Please Ivy..."

She doesn't need more from me and slide a hand in my panties, her lips still licking my neck. I hear her moan in my ear.

"Oh god baby, you're so fucking wet."

I take her head in my hands, plunging my eyes in hers with a smile. I sense my cheeks burning and my heart beating faster in my chest. My hips are moving against her fingers, searching for some pressure on my clit.

"I'm wet for you..."

She smirks, biting her bottom lip again. I feel her fingers moving around my clit, not touching it yet. 

"Oh yeah?" She moans, brushing her lips against mine, moving a finger around my enter, but without pushing it inside. Not yet. She likes to wait. She likes to tease me. She likes to put me on edge. She wants me to beg her to fuck me. And I will. I don't care, I fucking will. 

"Please Ive, I need you..."

My words make her green cheeks blush pink. She loves it. She's so waiting for this. And I am too.

"You need me for what baby?" 

She smirks happily, her fingers spreading all the wet on my clit. I let out a scream when she let one finger brush against it. She stops right away, keeping up circling it without touching it. I can't take it anymore. It's too hot. She's too hot. 

"Please please please fuck me Ivy please..."

She smiles lovingly. 

"Are you begging me?"

"Yes, I'm begging you. please..."

She kisses me harshly. As her tongue runs on my open mouth, I suddenly (and finally!) feel her fingers sliding inside me. I moan in her mouth. I feel her fingers pushing against my walls, exploring quickly, then she pulls them out slowly before sliding them inside again. It makes me moan so hard even if I know I should try to be quiet. 

"You like that?" Ivy asks, maintening the same gesture over and over again. 

"Y.. yes... fuck.. I'm gonna..."

"It's okay baby. Come for me."

Her fingers are moving faster, entering me deeper. My entire body is shaking. Her palm, pressed on my clit, is sending me waves of pleasure. One last punch of her inside me do the job. I arch my body to feel plently her hand on my clit, moving my hips to rub it the most that I can. I moan loudly in her neck as I come, soaking her hand, provoking a deep groan of pleasure from her. 

She catches her breath as I close my eyes, spots of colors flooding my mind. 

"How was that?"

I articulate something inaudible. She laughs, staying on top of me. I don't want her to move. I could sleep right there, with her body pressed on mine like that. I wouldn't care. It feels so good. She feels so good. She leaves small kisses on my face, waiting for me to reach back Earth.

"It's so cool you're here." I whisper smiling stupidly.

"Yeah, you were right, it's not so bad..."

***


	2. Not a mistake

"So... Do you want to talk about it?"

We're eating cold rice and beans from our Arkham plastic food tray when she decides to break the awkward silence.

"Not really..." I answer, avoiding to look directly in her direction.

She pushes the tray aside and comes sit closer to me, on the mattress, where it happens an hour ago or so...

I sigh, placing the tray on the floor. I've barely touched my food. Even if it had been a nice meal I wouldn't have been able to eat anything anyway.

Ivy looks at me, a bit concerned by my unusual stillness.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Harl'... I only wanted... I don't know, I guess I wanted this to happen in a long time and I just... went for it... took advantage of the situation., ya know?"

I finally raise my head to look at her. I don't know what to say, I don't regret what happened, I'm just a bit confused about it right now, that's all. It all happened so fast... I can't stop thinking about Puddin'... Jeez, if he finds out somehow... well, he'll kill me for sure. I can't think about stuff like that right now. I must reassure Ivy and tell her she did nothing wrong. As a matter of fact, she did quite the opposite.

"I'm okay Ive. I'm just having a hard time processing the fact that I cheated on my boyfriend." I put my head between my hands. "Fuck... I'm such a terrible person..."

Ivy reaches for me instantly, stroking my arms nicely. 

"Of course not! It's okay, it was... a mistake... Just some prison experimentation shit, that's all..."

I know she's trying to make me feel better but all she said hurt me more. I raise my head and explode:

"A mistake?!? What do you mean? You... you really think it was just a fucking mistake?"

She seems disoriented, spreading her hands in defense. 

"Hey! I'm just saying that it wasn't a big deal, that you shouldn't feel guilty about it..."

"It wasn't a mistake for me! I've never felt like that with anyone my entire life!"

At my greatest surprise, she smiles.

"Don't look at me like that..." I mumble, annoyed to have let my feelings out so easily.

She sighs, the smile not leaving her beautiful pink lips. 

"Listen, I always had feelings for you, you know that..."

"R... Really?"

She giggles slightly. 

"Yeah, kinda..." 

It makes me smile too, seeing her blushing like that.

"But I don't want you to feel bad about Joker. He's an asshole. You don't deserve to be with a guy like him."

The smile vanishes gradually from my lips. I take her hand in mine and squeeze it a little.

"Yeah...maybe you're right..."

She looks at me deeply. She looks so beautiful with her red long hair falling on her shoulders, some locks on her face, her green, demanding eyes devouring me. 

I want to hold her. I want to rub my hands in that hair and kiss her everywhere.

She's so close to me. There is no sound around us, just the fast beating of our hearts and our shallow breathing. 

"Harley I..."

I interrupt her abruptly, pressing my lips on hers. I pull away, cheeks red. 

"I... I'm sorry... I..."

I can't finish my sentence, she's already kissing me back, harshly.

I fall backwards on the mattress. Without stopping our kiss, i succeed to make her lose her balance and she falls on her side. One movement and I'm on top of her, licking her lips and lowering down her neck. 

"Harley wait... I thought you said..."

"I know what I said. Just shut the fuck up."

I kiss her deeply, letting my hands discover every part of her body. She sighs against my neck, I can feel her hot breath on my skin. I raise up and pull away her pants, taking her panties at the same time. She gasps, a bit confused to be exposed to me so fast. I glare at her pussy, hands on her hips. 

"Fuck..." I let out in a sigh. It makes her giggle slightly. I kiss her again, hands still holding her hips, then moving up to her breast. I can feel her hard nipple under the light fabric. I want to see her whole body. I'm dying to. And as she heard my wishes, she takes off her shirt and bra in a few seconds. 

Laying under me is now a complete naked Ivy, eyes resting hotly on me, patiently waiting to be taken. 

"Wow... you look so fucking hot."

She laughs quietly, then takes my head in her hands to give me a loving kiss. I kiss her for a few seconds before sliding down her neck and her collarbone. Hearing her moan for more is music to my ears. I go down on her slowly, licking her breast, my tongue drawing circles around her hard nipples. 

"Oh my God Harl'... your tongue feels so good..."

She's so turned on, it makes me moan against her breast in a delightful pleasure. I can't wait more. I need to go lower. I want to taste her. I want to hear her scream my name as I eat her out for hours. I feel so powerful. 

I let my tongue wandering on her thighs, leaving little kisses here and there. 

"Stop teasing me!" She says, pretending to be annoyed. I giggle. I'm gonna give her what she wants. I'm so ready. 

My lips drive around her pussy. I delicately put my tongue on her clit, licking it slowly. She moans loudly this time, real pleasure hitting her in one sharp blow. 

"You like that?" I whisper to her, still sucking on her clit.

"Yes. Fuck yes."

She won't hold it for long, I rub my tongue faster on her clit, arousing her center. 

"Harl... I can't...I'm gonna come... Fuckkkk..."

"It's okay baby. Please come in my mouth please pretty please."

I'm getting so wet licking her like that, feeling all her juice pouring out on my chin. It feels so fucking good. She tastes so fuckinh good. A few more pressures of my tongue on her trembling clit, and she finally lets out a long moan as she comes. I feel warm liquid in my mouth, but I maintain the licking until her orgasm collapse. 

"Oh my God...."

She's a mess, hair messy, mouth open, she doesn't move. I lay down next to her, stroking her belly.

"You're really good at that..." She says smiling at me, happy and satisfied.

"Thanks. I loved doing it to you ..." I admit, kissing her shoulder.

"Ya think we could do that again sometime?"

I smirk hotly at her, whispering:

"We have all the time in the world, haven't we?"

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments ! ;)


	3. Plan B

\- A week or so later (you can't really tell how time is passing by in Arkham...) -

*

I wake up with arms wrapped around me. I turn my head slowly and smile when I see her, still sleeping deeply. She seems so peaceful, I rather not move to not risk waking her. I stroke her arm softly in silence, staring at the ceiling, letting my thoughts wander. 

I first think about Puddin' of course, about what he's doing and with who. At my own surprise, I realize that I don't really miss him...

It's been so great those last few days with Ivy. We stayed together all the time, we ate, we talked, we laughed, we fucked, we cuddled, we'd even been allowed to go take a walk outside in the prison yard.  
Ivy was thrilled. The sun made her skin darker green. She blushed a little bit, annoyed by her different skin color, noticing that some inmates were staring at her curiously, pointing her and whispering to each other. I told her she looked beautiful. She smiled and kissed me in front of all the other inmates. It made me so proud and happy. 

After a few minutes, I feel her move slightly next to me, groaning and stretching her arms. She notices I'm awake and smile before cuddling me.

"Hey..." She says quietly. 

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Have you been awake for long?"

"No." I lie, still smiling happily to her. 

She yawns and sits on the mattress. She's not wearing any shirt and her skin seems so soft, I can't prevent myself to raise up and kiss her back slowly. It makes her giggle softly.

"Any plans for today?"

"So many!" I respond enthusiastically.

She laughs adorably, leaving a kiss on my cheek before standing up to get dressed. I watch her.

Suddenly, we hear noises on the corridor, behind our cell door. It sounds like guards screaming and bodies falling on the ground. 

"What is that?"

Ivy shush me, placing a finger on her lips. She takes my arm and makes me stand up, placing herself in front of me. Owwww she's protecting me, how cute!  
But I don't have the time to mock her 'cause the door loudly click and open. I feel Ivy's nails burying in my arm. My heart beats faster. 

"Well here you are! S'been at least the hundreth cell I'm bumping into this morning!" 

A girl with red hair and a purple outfit just stepped in, holding an inanimate guard between her hip and arm. She lets him fall on the ground with a sigh. 

I can't see her face, she's wearing a black mask, yellow gloves and a... oh my fucking God is that a yellow Bat symbol on her torso?!?

"Barbara!!" Ivy explodes happily, jumping in the girl's arms. This one laughs, hugging her for a few seconds. I feel a bitter taste in my mouth and a violent need to make this girl's nose bleed. 

Ivy turns to look at me, circling the masked girl shoulder.

"Harley, meet Barbara. Or should I say Batgirl."

The girl send me a wink behind her mask. She's still touching Ivy and I still want to throw up somehow.

"How did you know I was in here?" 

Ivy is ignoring me again, getting back at her friend. God I hope she's just her friend...

"I asked around where you'd been! Sneaking into police files helped me find you." 

She's smiling proudly, Ivy is obviously very happy that she's here. 

"You're ready? We should get out of here now."

Ivy nods, taking a step to follow Barbara outside the cell. She turns towards me. 

"What you doing? Come on!" 

I don't move. I can't. Ivy notices my sad expression and takes a step towards me. 

"What's wrong baby?" She says softly, stroking my arms.

"I can't... I can't come with you..." I mumble sadly.

She frowns. 

"Wh... What da ya mean? Of course you're coming with me!" 

She takes both my hands in hers and pull me towards the door a bit. I resist. 

"I can't Ive! You don't understand, I have nowhere to go!" My voice broke, tears are rolling on my cheeks.

"We have to go. Now." Batgirl says behind us, watching the corridor in case other guards come running. 

"You can stay with me! I have a flat, it's not much but... at least we'll be together." Ivy says, puting a lock of my hair away from my eyes." 

"But..." I start with a sob. I raise my head and look in her green eyes. 

"What if he comes and I'm not here? I can't do that to him..." 

Ivy closes her eyes and sighs. 

"Harl' please."

I pull away from her grip.

"Go. I... I'll wait a bit longer. He will come. I know he will."

Ivy looks at me, eyes wet with tears. She approaches me slowly.

"No Harley. He's not coming." 

I swallow hardly. She takes my hand in hers again. I don't let go this time. I even squeeze it a bit. I'm still crying but she wipes the tears away from my face with her other hand.

"Please come with me." 

Her voice is so soft, but yet so clear. Like she's so sure of herself. I suddenly feel that I could follow her anywhere. Even if I'm scared to death to do so. 

One more pull from her on my hand and my steps follow without me controlling it. 

In a blink of an eye, we're out and run towards Bargirl's car, parked behind the prison gates. Ivy slide in the back seats next to me, slaming the door behind us. She takes my hand as we're driving away underneath the beautiful midday sun.

***


	4. Jealousy and milkshakes

"You guys must be hungry. We could stop at the next diner, what do you think?" Barbara launches, looking at us in the rearview mirror. 

"Yeah totally!" Ivy replied instantly with too much enthusiasm. 

I roll my eyes, shrugging. She doesn't say anything to me but she must think I'm so annoying. I don't want her to hate me but I simply feel out of the good ambient mood the girls are sharing. 

A few minutes later, Barbara leaves the road and parks her car next to a pink and blue fast food diner. Well, at least I like the colors...  
Ivy must have guested my thoughts 'cause she winks at me with a cute smile and opens the car door. I follow her outside. 

"You two go ahead. I need to change first." Barbara says.

Ivy nods and takes my hand before walking towards the restaurant.

We enter slowly. It's empty, except for the waitress behind the bar who freezes when she notices us.

"Relax, we just want some breakfast." Ivy says calmly, putting her hands before her in defense. The waitress nods slowly, takes two menus and hands them to Ivy. 

She takes them and walks towards a table in the back of the room. I take the seat in front of her.  
I look at the menu vaguely, mostly avoiding to look or talk to her. All I can think about is how I let Puddin' down. Once again. If he finds out I'm not in Arkham anymore, he would have come for nothing. And risk to get caught. 

"Harl? Are you okay?"

Ivy soft voice brings me out of my worries. I smile at her.

"Fine..." I'm mumble.

She wants to add something else, but before she has the opportunity to do so, we hear the ring of the restaurant door and Barbara pops in, wearing jeans and a white T-shirt, looking all casual, her red hair falling on her shoulders. I can't prevent myself to find her cute. I look through the window to make my brain shut up. 

Barbara notices us and takes place next to Ivy. She puts her arm around her shoulders instantly, a big smile on her face. I feel nauseous and angry at the same time, but before I lose it completely and broke Barbara's arm, the waitress is standing beside me, waiting for our orders.

"I'll have pancakes with honey and a strawberry milkshake please." Ivy says, handing back the menu. 

"Yeah same for me." I mumble quietly. 

"Just coffee for me, thank you." Barbara adds.

The waitress walks away, leaving Barbara all the space she needs to tease Ivy gently. 

"It's been a while Pammy! You could have called me! But I'm glad to see you're doing fine." She says, sending me a look.

"Don't call me that..." Ivy retorts between her teeth, pushing Barbara playfully with her shoulder. 

The waitress comes back with our food.  
I take a sip of milkshake right away. The fresh and sweet sensation in my mouth appease me a bit.  
But when I raise my head, Barbara is putting Ivy's hair behind her to prevent them to slip on her plate. That simple contact makes me clench my jaw, anger taking back the upper hand. 

"Aren't you suppose to be one of the "good guys"?" I say sharply. "Why did you help us out of Arkham?"

Barbara looks at me, a bit disconcerted. 

"Hum, well I'm working with the Batman to catch super villains, that's true. But see, Ivy here is an exception."

I laugh sarcastically. 

"Oh yeah? Why that?"

"Harl..." Ivy says with a sigh, understanding my imply. 

"No no, that's fine. She doesn't know how close we were..." 

I feel like a knife had been planted in my brain. I bite my bottom lip, trying to look contained.

"Oh really?" I say with a high voice, looking at Ivy, inquisitive.

"It was a long time ago..." Ivy tries to explain. 

"Yeah, was a great year though. We stayed good friends. Right Pammy?"

Ivy looks clearly annoyed now. She didn't expect things to turn out that way. She obviously didn't expect Barbara to be so open about their past relationship.

I clear my throat.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

I leave the table and walks away rapidly, even if I hear Ivy calling my name behind me. 

I lock the door and sit on the floor, head on hands. 

I can't believe it. Ivy didn't tell me anything about a long time relationship with another girl. And not any kind of girl. Batgirl. 

I thought we shared everything. We talked for hours on our cell back in Arkham. I told her everything, about me, about Puddin', about how hard this relationship was sometimes. I told her about my fears, my hopes, my dreams... I even told her about the night when Mistah J hit me so hard, I fainted. I never tell that story. Not to anyone. 

"Harl'? Are you in there?"

I hear the knock on the bathroom door.

"I just need a minute."

"Are you okay? Can you let me in?" 

I sigh, then stand up and unlock the door. I find myself facing Ivy. She looks worried.  
I turn to go to the sink and wash my hands.  
She follows my steps, careful to close the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about Barbara. She likes to brag a lot." Ivy says.

I don't answer anything. I'm mad at her.

"Can you... stop doing that please." 

I sigh, drying my hands.  
She takes a step closer to me and put a hand on my cheek, stroking it gently. 

"I'm sorry... I should have told you..."

"Yes. You really should have."

"I'm not... used to talk about it, that's all..."

I shrug. 

"Why?"

"Because Harl'! You know better than anyone how... hard and destructive relationships can be... I just didn't want to annoy you with mine. "

I sigh again, a bit relaxed by her touch and her soft eyes on me.

"You never annoy me, Ive! You can tell me everything, ya know?"

She smiles lovingly at me.

"Thank you babe. From now on, I promise I will." 

She tilts her head a bit closer to mine and kisses me softly, first only brushing her lips against mine, then pressing them deeper. She tastes like the strawberry milkshake she just had.  
I feel her tongue in my mouth and sigh of relief and pleasure. She likes me. She doesn't care about Barbara. She followed me to the bathroom and she's kissing me. I feel so stupidly happy. 

She stops the kiss, plunging her gaze in mine, smiling hotly at me. When she looks at me like that, it means only one thing.

"Nooo Ivy, we can't... we can't do that..." 

She bites her bottom lip, smirking seductively. 

"Do what?"

She kisses me again, fire runs on my body as she starts sliding down my neck, then sucking a spot just below my ear. I moan quietly.

"You're really bad..." I whisper hotly against her lips. 

"I know..."

She grabs my hips and put me on the side of the sink, licking at my neck and collarbone. She moans when I spread my legs for her to stand between them. My thighs are circling her body.

She starts pulling out my shirt, then caresses my bra slowly, then more... angrily.

"God baby, you're driving me insane..."

I giggle as she goes lower and lower on me, kissing my stomach. I feel her mouth just upon my panties and moan for her to continue. 

She iulls out my pants, which falls on the floor. By by Arkham uniform! I will not miss ya.

Ivy is now licking me, reaching my clit, but I still have my pink panties on. 

"Pleqse, take them out." I beg her between two moans.  
She smirks, happy to do so. 

I feel her lips, her tongue on my wet pussy. She's sucking it so good. I spread my legs more and more to feel her plenty. She moans against my clit, tasting all my fluids. 

"Ivy... God.. you gonna make me come..."

She grabs my thighs to maintain my legs open, still licking my clit roughly. It makes me moan deeper and louder. She keeps rubbing her mouth on my clit, drawing little circles and kissing it softly.

"Oh shit... fuck... Ivy... I'm..."

I can't take it more, I let out a high pinched scream as my orgasm hit me. My body shakes but she holds me firmly so I can't fall. 

She raises up, takes my head in her hands and kisses me deeply, then softly.

"Didn't know you were the jealous type." She says playfully.

"Oh you have no idea yet." I reply jokingly.

***


	5. Home smut home

When I finally enter Ivy's apartment, I freeze in the hallway. 

"Oh my God…"

Ivy giggles shyly.

"Yeah… I know it's not much but…"

"It's AWESOME!" I interrupt her with too much enthusiasm. 

She smiles at me lovingly.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I hope you will feel at home." She says before kissing my cheek gently. 

I'm sure I'm blushing right now but I don't care. 

I take a walk around the place. It's not big but it looks really comfy. There is a couch and TV and an open kitchen with a bar. The walls are covered with long vines and there are large jars here and there with beautiful red flowers in them. Wooden shelves are fixated to the wall. I notice some books about botany and seeds, but there also are classical novels, poetry and some plays. I make a quiet promise to myself that I will read them all. Just like Ivy did.

"Wanna see something cool?" Ivy says with a smirk.

I turn to look at her.

"Always." I respond with a the same seductive smirk. It makes her giggle adorably. 

She opens a door on the left wall. I didn't notice it, it's covered by dark green vines and little white flowers. It looks like a secret entrance. 

Ivy invites me in and I walk slowly into the room. I'm shocked to discover a large room with plants all over a large centred table. There are glasses on the ceiling which let the light in. A real greenhouse. But I also notice that the plants on the table are dried and brown. 

"Oh no… I'm so sorry Ive…"

She sighs, taking one of the plant delicately between her hands.

"Yeah that's fine, I knew this would happen." 

She notices my sad eyes on her and smiles. 

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can save most of them."

I smile tenderly at her. Of course she can save them. She's amazing. She can do anything. 

"I wanna help. Tell me what I can do."

She raises her eyebrows in surprise. 

"I guess you can begin by watering them while I'll get my special stuff." She says with a wink. 

I immediately put myself to work. Ivy opens a little cabinet at the back of the room. It contains all sorts of graduated flasks with green translucent liquid in them. It looks like magic potions. 

"What are those?" I ask Ivy curiously. 

"Just some species of toxin-producing micro-algae.. I'm immune to them but don't touch any of those liquids. It could have bad effect on you."

I muter an "oooo" sound, obviously not intimidated by her warning. 

"I'm serious Harl'." She says with some authority in her voice I haven't heard before. She sounds really sexy. 

"Fine." I reply with a shrug. 

She doesn't seem convinced but she decides to let it go for now. 

We continue watering the plant together for a little while. Then, when it's all finally done, Ivy sighs with satisfaction. 

"I guess it will be good for today."

I nod happily. She seems less tense now than when we enter the greenhouse earlier. I'm glad I helped her a bit. 

She must read in my thoughts, 'cause she stroke my cheek gently, plunging her green eyes in mine.

"Thank you for your help. You didn't have to…"

"Of course! I'm happy to help." I respond with a smile before kissing her red lips tenderly. 

I intended to give her a short kiss but she decides to maintain her lips on mine, pushing the kiss deeper. I feel my stomach doing some kind of weird electricity thing. Such an odd sensation but so nice at the same time. 

Ivy keeps kissing me, tilting her head slowly to feel my mouth completely. I feel her tongue in my mouth and her hands on both sides of my face. I grab her hips to place my body closer to hers. Makes us both moan. 

"Harley…" She whispers on my open mouth. 

I don't let a second to hesitation and push her against the wall behind her. The green vines are softer than I expected and it amortizes her body completely. 

My hands slide from her hips to her breasts as I keep maintaining her against the wall. I hear her sigh of pleasure in my mouth when I begin stroking her nipples slowly. She's so beautiful, so perfect. And so demanding. I can feel it. Her entire body against mine, shivering. Her mouth, keeping pressure on mine fiercely. 

It's too much. She's too fucking hot. I stop the kiss to look at her. And to catch my breath as well. My heart is beating so fast. I notice some white flowers on the vine behind her. I'm sure they weren't there a minute before.

She stroke my cheek with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

I smile at her. I realize my hands are still on her breasts. I let out a giggle at the view and slide my hands on her neck, plunging my eyes in hers. 

"Nothing I… I feel really good." 

She smiles tenderly at me. Brushing her lips against mine, she whispers hotly:

"Me too…"

Our lips meet again. We are more in control than before, like we're not in a hurry anymore. Like we want to swallow each other and make it last for as long as possible. 

"Harley…" Ivy moans again. She's so desperate for me, I can tell. All I want is to make her happy. All I want is to make her want me. 

"Yeah? Tell me what you want…"

She bites her bottom lip while grabbing my pants at the size. 

"Put your clothes off." She says with the same bossy tone she used before. I obey right away, putting my pants down, then my top. Once in my underwear, I approach her, hands on her hips. She stroke a lock of my hair away from my eyes, then plays with one of my pigtails (the blue one), twining it around her finger. 

"Can I see you with your hair down?" She asks shyly. I execute myself, sliding away the rubber band on both my pigtails, then shaking my hair between my fingers, pink and blue locks mixing with the blond colour. Ivy stroke my hair softly, advancing her head to kiss me. Her warm hands on my bare skin make me shiver. 

"Perfect…" She whispers before kissing me harshly. 

Her lips travel down my neck as I pull away her clothes as well. 

In a fraction of seconds, we are now both in our underwear, my body pressing against hers on the vines wall. I kiss her neck, licking it fiercely. She moans deeply in my ear, her hands grabbing my loose hair. 

"C'mon baby…" She moans desperately.  
I know what she wants. She's so turned on... 

"Want me to fuck you uh?"

She giggles for a second but my hand sliding under her bra to grab her breast make her shut up right away.

"Yes please… Please fuck me…" 

I don't need more from her. Plunging my eyes in hers, lips so close to hers, I slide my fingers in her panties, caressing her wet clit slowly.

"Fuuuck…" I let out against her neck, feeling her so hot and wet against my hand. She moans louder when I start circling her clit vigorously. 

"Shit Harley…"

"You want more?" 

It's surprising me how much I love talking to her while doing it. She must like it too because she starts to move her body against my fingers, increasing the pressure on her clit. 

"Yes yes… Please…"

My fingers find her enter easily. Her legs are spreading so much for me. I slide one finger inside her, teasing her.

"More…" She groans, brushing her lips on mine, her skin burning up under my touch.

It's all I wanted to hear.

I slide two fingers inside her, my other hand grabbing her ass to keep my balance. She's screaming now. She's so close. She's enjoying this so much, I feel it's making me wet too. 

"Baby, you're so good. Don't stop…"

Again and again my fingers inside her make her moan in pleasure. I find naturally the speed she likes, her breathing heavy.

"Nearly there, sweetie…" Ivy moans in my neck. She plays with my hair briefly, sometimes breaking for air before launching into another warm kiss. I make breathy sounds with each meeting of my fingers in her wet pussy, one hand sliding from her breast to her neck, fully enjoying her touch as I press several kisses on her cheek. 

I smirk as she moans my name, pushing deeper my fingertips on her sensitive spot as I continue rolling my thumb on her clit. She gasps a louder moan of my name, her fingers at the back of my head, grasping my hair tight. 

"Fuck baby… I'm gonna cum!"

Then she bucks her hips hard, her body jolting against mine, gasping my name as her warm cum spills over my fingers. I soften my touch without stopping just yet, letting her ride out her release as her pussy walls pulse around my hand. 

Slowly, I remove my fingers from her panties, lifting them to her mouth for her to suck them clean. She moans adorably at her own taste, smirking at me with bright eyes. 

I kiss her cheek tenderly, my wet fingers now at the back of her head.

"Thank you." She murmurs with a tired voice, her mind probably still cloudy. 

"My pleasure…" I answer genuinely, pulling her still shaky body against mine in a warm, loving hug.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter so far! Enjoy!
> 
> Tell me what you think and again, sorry if I made English mistakes, I'm French ;) !
> 
> ( Also, if you want to see some gifs story between Ivy and Harley, I made some on my tumblr : go to http://xharlivyx.tumblr.com


	6. Goodnight kiss

I walk out of the bathroom, and head towards Ivy's closet. She's laying on her bed, reading a book about botany and plants stuff. I feel her gaze on me, my white towel around my naked body.

"Feeling better?" She asks with a smirk, her book on her laps.

"Yeah, the shower is really... comfortable." I reply.

"I'm glad you feel good in here. Take whatever you want in the closet for now, and we will go do some shopping in the week ok?"

I turn to look at her, one of her large T-shirt in hands. 

"Oh no... We don't have to do that..." I say, shaking my head. 

"You need clothes, Harl'." She says back with a cute smile. It makes me bite my bottom lip nervously. 

"I have clothes..." I says with a low voice.

Ivy raises her eyebrows, her smile vanishing from her lips. 

"You mean at Joker's place?"

I nod with a shrug. 

She sighs, obviously annoyed we're bringing him back in the conversation again. 

"You're not actually planning to go back to him, are you?" 

She wanted to sound angry, but her voice seems rather... sad. Like she's afraid I might actually leave. 

I put on the large T-shirt silently. She lowers her eyes as I do so. It's weird. She saw me naked already.

"Why are you doing that?" I ask her with a frown.

She shrug, focusing back her gaze on me.

"Do what?"

"Looking away at me like that. You saw my body already, Ivy."

She giggles.

"I'm just letting you some privacy. I'm not gonna peek at you while you're changing. I'm not a perv."

Ivy smiles nicely at me. She's acting so nice with me. She never wants to do anything I would not like. She's always checking if I'm okay. Mistah J never does that. He's always glancing at me while I'm changing, licking his lips like a naughty dog, ready to jump on me and use me as he likes. 

"Can you stop standing over there awkwardly and come lay with me?" 

Ivy breaks me out of my thoughts. 

"What?" I say disconcerted.

"We should get some sleep, it's pretty late."

"Sure, sure," I answer, walking towards the bed shyly. 

She looks at me as I get under the sheets. 

I place a hand on her cheek and kiss her lips softly.

"Good night." I say.

She giggles.

"What, that's it? Just a little goodnight kiss?." She sighs deeply, exagerating on purpose. "Well, I'm desappointed..."

I respond to her sarcastic tone with a smile, and bending over her, I start kissing her harder, slightly opening her mouth. She takes the opportunity to shove her tongue inside my mouth.

A second later, I feel her hands grope my body.

I moan in pleasure as her tongue pushes against my lips, licking them slowly. She's such a good kisser, so warm and teasing. She continues to kiss me as if she wants to consume me. I begin to slowly grind my body against her.

"Ivy..." I let out in a sigh.

"Yes ?" She answers, already out of breath.

I swallow hardly, plunging my eyes in hers, an ocean of green invading me. 

"You know I feel really good here with you..."

""Mmm Mmm" She nods, her lips travelling on my neck. It's hard to focus but I have to say it. Otherwise I don't know when I would. 

"I don't want to go back."

She stops kissing me and raises her head to look at me. I feel tears burning up in my eyes. 

"Oh baby... You don't have to go anywhere." She says stroking my cheek. I smile, a tear rolling down my cheek. She wipes it away with her thumb. 

I kiss her again, more urgently this time. She rolls me over, placing her body on top of me, licking at my neck.

"You know, ..." she says.

"What?"

"I really like it... Having you here."

I grab her thighs to maintain her body against mine. She kisses me hungrily, her hands sliding down to my breasts.

"I want... you..." She gasps on my lips.

She grinds her body into mine, as if she is trying to get inside me. I feel a cold shiver down my spine as I moan in pleasure.

I instinctively spread my legs widely, surrounding her hips.

She moves down a bit, as if she's looking for something. She has her head on my stomach, pulling away the too large T-shirt I'm wearing. Then, she has her head between my thighs. 

"Ive, what are you..." I moan, stopping myself from saying more.

Ivy starts licking me, between my thighs. I still have my panties on though, but it feels so fucking good...

I feel her mouth on my opening. I let out a moan of pleasure and spread my legs wider. I start moving my hips in circular motions, wanting more from her.

She removes my panties, exposing my wet cunt. She bends over it and starts licking at my clit fiercely, moaning adorably. She begins sucking it while two fingers slide into my pussy.

I moan louder, then end up screaming as a powerful series of pulsating waves hit my body.

"More... Please... "

She takes out her fingers to slide them inside again and again, deeper and faster. 

I feel another wave coming as she licks my clit rapidly.

"Oh my God yeees, feels so good baby..."

She rubs my clit with the palm of her valid hand, taking a moment to catch her breath and admire the view. I moan loudly when I see her biting her bottom lip, her eyes on my wet opening. I let out a high-pitched squeal as another powerful wave hits my body.

"Yes! God Ivy..." I scream.

I arch my body as I come hard. My eyes roll in the back of my head, as I am left weak and panting.

Ivy raises her head to look at me and deposits a soft kiss on my sweaty cheek.

"There now," She says hotly. "That was just the appetizer. You better hold on to your seat, because the main course is about to be served."

I giggle as she moves to the side of the bed. 

She opens the nightstand drawer next to it. Inside, there is a black dildo. It is not a huge one, but it is quite thick.

"If you want more, I'll give you more than just my mouth," She says.

Without waiting for my answer, she puts the dildo on her hips. I watch her, mouth opened, waiting. 

"Wow... You look so sexy like that..." I let out, blushing. 

Ivy crawls toward me and lowers her mouth over my aching, wet hole. She begins sucking, then licking my wet enter as she grabs my thighs, spreading my legs wide. I groan with impatience. 

"You want me to fuck you with it uh?" Ivy says with a hot smirk. 

I don't need to think about it twice.

"Yes. Please Ive, I want you so much."

She smiles and kisses me. 

She slides the dildo inside me. I instantly gasp in pain.

"Sorry..." She says, removing it slowly.

"No, I'm fine..." I reply right away. "It's just... it feels really big..."

She bites her botom lip with a smile. 

"I'll go easy on you..."

She pushes in back slowly. I moan again.

"I want to make you feel good..." She says. 

I slide my hips up to meet her thrusts.

"That's it... that's it..."

I can't prevent myself from screaming her name as she starts intensify the movement of her hips.

She starts going faster and harder, fucking me deeper. My legs start shaking. I feel an incredible pleasure as I scream out her name.

"Yes... yes... yes..." 

Ivy groans with pleasure, seeing me so desperate for her. 

"You like that uh ?"

I look at her and all I can see is the desire in her eyes. My body moves instinctively to her thrusts. She grabs my thighs and starts pushing the thing in and out of me with short and abrupt thrusts. Her pace is so fast and deep that I can't help but whimping. 

"Oh my god fuuuuuck..."

"Tell me what you want," She demands, as she fucks me harder.

I reflect for a second. I know what I want. I'm getting more wet just to think about it. 

"Take me from behind," I moan.

She immediately rolls me over. My ass is now on her thighs, the dildo still inside me.

"You want it in like that, uh?" She asks with a very naughty voice.

"Yes... please... do it..." I moan.

She pushes the dildo against my wet pussy walls, slowly sliding it inside and out. It's different than before. It's like I'm feeling it completely now. 

"Oh fuuuuck...."

She starts riding me from behind, her hands on my size, then on my chest. She slides in and out of me at a quick pace. I'm already about to come.

"Ivy... I'm gonna..."

Ivy moans in my ea.

"That's okay pretty girl, come for me."

She keeps pushing the thing inside me, hitting my G-spot each time. I feel her against my back, her hands on my breasts, stroking my nipples between her finegrs. I scream into her ear, as she grunts with pleasure. I feel her hand sliding on my clit. She fucks me hard and circles my clit with her wet fingers. I can't take it more. I scream her name as I come hard. Ivy is panting behind me. 

"Oh pretty girl, make me come too..."

She's pushing her body against my ass.

"Yes.... yes..." She moans.

I manage to remove the dildo from her hips so her wet clit can meet my ass.

She continues riding me, her clit rubbing furiously against my red butt cheeks. She starts moaning louder, her hand grabs a fist full of my hair.

"Ooooh fuck baby...."

"Yes! My God Ive, rub it against my bare ass. Yes baby, just like that..."

Her wetness leaks onto my skin as she rubs her clit harder and faster against my skin.

"Fuuuuck...." she moans.

"Come baby..."

She continues riding me so strongly. I feel my own body starting to convulse. 

"Yes... just like that..." I encourage her. 

She's so wet, I can feel her fluids all over my bare ass and the back of my thighs.

"Ahhhhh..." 

She lets out a final moan as her orgasm hits her in one sharp blow. She's panting heavily, her hand still in my hair. 

"Oh my god..."

She pulls out of me, and lays down next to me.

"That was... perfect." She whispers, eyes closed and it makes me giggle hotly.

I stroke her belly, a satisfied smile on my face.

"How do you feel?" She asks after a minute catching her breath.

"I feel... great." I say.

She smiles at me warmly and kisses me hard on the mouth.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Better." She smiles. "Just a little worn out."

We both lay there, naked and quiet. I keep stroking her soft belly, rocking her gently to sleep.


	7. Another kind of prison

I'm eating in front of the TV when Ivy walks towards the kitchen and pour herself a large mug of coffee. 

"Morning!" She says happily. 

I give her a hot smirk, mouth full of cereals. 

"What?" She asks smiling, probably wondering why I am acting so weird. 

"Aww I'm sorry,. It's just that I've been thinking about how much fun we had last night!" I reply with a wink.

She smiles, blushing a little, hiding her face behind her mug.

"What are you doing today?" I ask her, getting back to seriousness. 

She shrugs.

"Nothing much. Some work in the greenhouse I guess. You?"

I bite my cheek nervously.

"Well... I was thinking about going to Joker's place..."

Ivy stops drinking right away and gives me a puzzled look.

"Joker?" She says with a disgusted tone.

I look down.

"Yes well, you see... All my stuff are at his place..." 

Ivy stares at me worriedly.

"I'll be careful, I promise." I add.

"Oh I don't doubt that. I just don't trust him."

I stand up and move away from the couch to face her. I put her hands in mine.

"But you trust me, right?" I murmur, my forehead almost touching hers.

She looks at me with a short smile.

"Of course..."

She sighs loudly and shake her head.

"Fine. Go. But if you're not back in two hours, I'm coming to get you." 

I giggle and let a kiss on her warm pink lips before heading to the door.

***

I am walking through the slums of Gotham.

I find myself at the gates of a dark, abandoned mansion. It's locked of course. I climb over the wall and walk down the path leading to the front door.

I knock loudly on the door. There is a lot of noise coming from within but no one comes to the door. I knock harder. After about a minute waiting, I decide that I better try to get in. 

I open the door abruptly only to find myself face to face with Mistah J.

"Oh. Hum... Hi." I mumble with surprise. 

He's staring at me with a creepy smile on his face. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the pathetic child. Didn't think I'd see you again in this life! 

I try to hide the sad expression on my face, but I fail. He notices he just touched me where it hurts.  
He starts to laugh uncontrollably. 

I wait for him to stop and once he does, I tell him why I am here.

I tell him I want my clothes and my stuff back. Especially my bat. Then I'll be out of his view forever.

He stares at me blankly and shakes his head.

"Sorry kid, but that's not how this works. The rules state that everything in this house is mine. You can't have anything back."

"But I need them back!" I yell at him. 

He's so annoying. What will it do to him that I have my clothes back? He doesn't care. He's just refusing to bug me.

Seeing me so desperate, he lets out another ear piercing cackle. 

I take the opportunity to try to snick in, circling him.

"Nice try, kid." He says with a nasty smile, blocking my way with his arm, a hand against the wall.

"I need my stuff back." I repeat angrily.

He let's out a horrible, bellowing laugh. 

"THAT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!!" I explode loudly.

He stops laughing right away and looks at me with dead eyes.

"Yes it is."

Before I can do anything, he grabs me by the throat. I try to scream but no air comes out. He begins to squeeze. 

"You think you can come into my house and just order whatever the fuck you want? No, no baby girl. That's not how this works."

I try to escape his grip, pushing him away but my arms are now like jelly. I'm terrified.  
He continues to strangle me. I struggle to stay conscious.

"Pl...please..."

He releases me, dropping me on the cold tiled floor. 

He kicks me in the ribs and I roll aside whimpering in pain.

"I can't be late for work. Get out of here now." He simply says, walking away.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get my stuff back!" 

He stops and begins to laugh, taking a step back towards me.

He bends down to pick me up by the scruff of my neck.

He continues to laugh as he opens a little door on the left and shoves me in a dark corner.

He shuts the door behind me and locks it.

"What are you doing!? LET ME OUT!!"

He doesn't answer me. I hear his steps on the tiled floor as he's walking away.

I look around and realize I'm in a dark and dirty broom closet. 

"LET ME OUT!!" I yell, banging on the door. 

Still no response.

I start to panic, sliding my back down the door. I sob quietly for a few seconds, more tears of frustration than fear.

My throat is sore. I try to find something to crack the door open but there is nothing to be found in here. 

My crying eventually turns into heavy breathing and I drift off to sleep. 

*


	8. Ivy to the rescue

"JOKER!!!", Ivy yells out in a loud voice, banging furiously against the mansion door.

But it doesn't seem to make much of an impact on anyone inside.

"Hello?" A man answers behind the door.

"It's Ivy! Open the fucking door!!!"

The man executes himself. Ivy pulls him back as soon as she sees him.

"Who the hell are you?" She asks, both hands on his collar.

"Earl. Who are you?" The man responds with a shaky voice.

He's just one of Joker's henchman.

"Where is Joker?"

"I don't know. He's not here."

"Bullshit. Where is he?

Ivy pins the man against the wall violently.

The man's words become shaky. He looks terrified.

"Please... let go of me..."

Joker must have heard them because he appears at the end of the corridor.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Ivy drops the man, and turns her head quickly.

"Where is she?" She says between her teeth.

"Who?" Joker replies with a nasty smirk.

"My girlfriend!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"HARLEY!!! I know you got her! Where is she??"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me Joker! I know you've kidnapped my girlfriend, you sicko!"

Joker begins to laugh sadistically at the mention of Harley's new relationship. It makes Ivy so angry. She runs towards him and pulls him against the wall, hands on his collar.

"Don't play with me Joker. You're gonna regret it."

Joker struggles to free himself from her strong grasp.

"Ok fine." He says, putting his hands in front of him in defense. "She's in the closet right there."

He points to a door closet near the front door. Ivy lets go of him and walks towards it rapidly. 

"What did you do to her?"

He shrugs.

"I didn't do anything. You can see for yourself."

With a loud kick, Ivy makes the door open.

*

The sudden noise makes me startle in fear. I blink as the sudden light invade the room.

"Ivy?" I say with a low voice.

"Oh my God Harl'! Are you okay??"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just get me out of here." I answer shaking. 

Ivy helps me up and out of the closet.

Joker is laughing stupidly. 

"See? I told you I didn't do anything."

"Shut the fuck up Joker!"

"Let's go out of here..." I urge Ivy, pushing her towards the door. 

But She stands still, ignoring me, staring at Joker with a furious expression on her face.

Joker is challenging her with a nasty smirk. 

She begins to walk in his direction and before I can stop her, she punches his dirty clown face. I let out a scream. 

She keeps pushing him, hitting his face again and again. 

I've never seen her so angry, so... violent.

The sound of her fist hitting his face can be heard throughout the corridor. Joker laughs after brushing the side of his head, blood pouring out his nose and mouth. 

"Ivy stop!" I yell.

I grab her shoulders, making her move away from Joker. 

"Please stop!" I say crying.

She turns to me with a furious look. 

"What? He deserves it!"

"No, please Ivy. Let him go."

I see her jaw clenching, trying to calm herself down.

She let go of him. Joker laughs, showing off the newly sharpened teeth in his mouth.

"Too bad, beautiful. It was getting interesting."

Ivy bites hercheek angrily, wanting so much to kick him again. But I'm holding her firmly by the arm, making her move towards the front door.

We both run outside the mansion, Ivy's hand in mine. We reach the streets and keep running until we're far enough. 

***

"I told you I would come and get you." Ivy says as we enter her apartment.

I smile at her. I still feel bad about what happened though.

"Yeah, thank you." I simply reply, avaoiding to look directly at her.

She looks a bit mad at me for acting this way.

"What?" I ask her with a shrug.

"What what?"

"You're looking strangely at me."

She shakes her head.

"I just don't understand why you stopped me from kicking his ass."

"I didn't. You beat him pretty rough."

She laughs and says:

"I could have done more."

She gives you a nasty smirk. She enjoyed hitting him. I didn't. I feel actually sad. And scared that he might want to avenge himself now.

She notices my sad face and takes a few steps towards me. She puts her arms around me, circling my waist.

"Look." She says softly. "I just wanted to let him know that he can't hurt you anymore."

She stroke my cheek.

"He won't be bothering you anymore."

"I didn't get my stuff back though." I mumble with a sigh.

She giggles cutely.

"Well, I'll get them for you."

"Really? You'll do that?" 

"Of course."

"Well, I guess I'm happy then..." I say.

She kisses me tenderly, then focuses her gaze on me. 

"I love you Harl'."

I'm so surprised and happy to hear her say that. I can't prevent myself to start giggling.

"I love you too..." I reply, cheeks burning up.

I clear my throat and say to her that I need to take a shower, getting rid of this weird broom closet smell. 

I head towards the bathroom. 

I get undressed and step into the shower. The hot water feels so good on my skin. 

I spend a few minutes washing my body when I suddenly hear the bathroom door open. 

Ivy is now stepping in the shower with me. 

"What are you doing?" I ask shyly.

"I was getting ready to take a shower too, so I came in here." She replies, touching my bare skin with her fingertips

I giggle. 

I step in closer to her and press our bodies together. She doesn't resist and kisses me on the mouth. I kiss her back, my hands sliding on her bare breasts. The hot water stream hits our bodies, as our hands are now exploring each other's naked skin. 

I kiss her deeply as I feel my bulging member pressing against her belly.

"I'm not getting tired of that..." I say hotly in her ear.

She pulls away from me and looks at my face with a smirk.

"You're not getting tired of me you mean?" 

I laugh.

"I've never felt so good with anyone before..." 

She looks down at my breasts, blushing. 

"Good. Because I don't want you to ever feel bad." 

She looks at me again, biting her botom lip.

"I want to make you feel good, forever." 

She kisses me harder, sliding her tongue in my mouth. My body hits the shower wall behind me as she grinds her body against mine. I hold her tightly as the two of us get our passion out. 

After a few seconds, we both need to catch our breath. 

"Please, fuck me Ivy..."

She looks up at me with awe. I know just how much she loves it when I talk dirty to her. 

"Tell me you need me inside you." She adds kissing my neck.

"Please...please...I want you so bad. I want you baby." I moan.

A second after, I feel her fingers inside my wet pussy and I let out a deep moan. 

"Ahhh...yes..."

She slides her hand out of me and runs it over my body, grabbing my hair and kissing me hard as the water hits our faces.

She's putting her fingertips on my clit. She grinds herself into me as I moan into her mouth, my hands wrapping around her waist. 

I feel my own climax approaching as she moves her fingers faster against my clit.

"Baby you're so good..." I let out, moaning desperatly. 

"You're not so bad yourself," She replies, kissing me roughly as my hands move to her butt. I push her into me harder as our kiss becomes more and more passionate.

She makes me turn so my ass can be on her pussy. She kisses my ear from behind.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard..." She whispers in my ear.

"God yes..." I moan. 

Her lips travel on my neck. 

I wiggles my hips on her pussy and she slowly pushes two fingers into mine and begin thrusting them in and out.

"Mmmm...." 

She slightly turn her wrist as she continues to thrust into me.

"Does that feel good?" She asks hotly.

She pulls her valid hand on my chest, then moves her fingers to my mouth for me to suck them. 

"Yes...go faster..." I moan, her wet fingers in and out my mouth as she fucks me from behind.

She moves her fingers faster and deeper inside my wet cunt. 

"God, yes...harder....faster..." I pant. 

She moves her head so her lips can reach my neck, sucking on a nice spot below my ear. 

"Oh my god....just like that...never stop..." I moan louder.

"Moan for me..." She orders me. 

I moan loudly as she starts biting my shoulder gently. 

I feel her clit on my ass, her fingers still inside me. 

Ah! Fuck baby..." I hear her groan of pleasure behind me.

I thrust into her as much I can. She's fucking me so hard while her clit rubs against my bare skin. We both suddenly reach our climaxes. 

"Aah....FUCK!" 

We both come, body shaking and panting. 

She kisses my shoulder.

"You okay?" I ask her, catching my breath. 

"Yeah....that was intense." She replies.

"Best shower I've had in a while." I reply, turning around to face her.

I grab her face between my hands and kiss her gently. She smiles and kisses me back. 

"I love you..." She says again, brushing her lips against mine. 

"I love you too." I say back.

The two of us keep kissing for a bit as the water runs down our bodies.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your sweet comments! It keeps me writing ;)
> 
> Also, I corrected the plot hole, thanks for making me notice!


	9. Amnesia Toxin

I wake up from a nightmare, sweating and panting.

Mistah J was beating me so much in my dream, I feel dry tears on my cheeks. 

Ivy raises up, rubbing her sleepy eyes, noticing I'm not feeling well

"Are you okay?" She asks with concern.

"I'm fine, sorry I woke you. Just a bad dream." 

"What happened? What did he do to you?" 

She guessed I dreamt about Joker. I smile at her. 

"Nothing, it's fine now." 

She seems to believe me, but still she asks with the softer tone:

"Can I get you anything?" 

I kiss her. 

"No, it's fine." I look at her face. "Just fine." 

She gives me a warm smile and snuggles next to me under the blanket. Her body warmth helps sooth my soul. 

"You know he won't hurt you anymore. I'll protect you." She says softly. 

"I know..." you reply. "But I'm afraid of what he did to me, who I allowed myself to get too close to in the first place…"

She stroke my hair tenderly. 

"I know baby. It wasn't your fault." She says. 

I smile at her, a genuine smile. She gives me a kiss before drifting back to sleep. I look at her sleeping form and think about how lucky I am to have her. 

But I can't go back to sleep though. I decide to get up and walk around the quiet apartment. I notice a lighter and a pack of cigarettes on the coffee table, grab them and head outside, on the balcony. I take a long drag and hold it, letting the smoke out slowly as I look at the dark city spreading in front of me.

I think about Joker. I try to block out the pain I feel every time I think about him. I have to move on, or I'll never be able to be happy again. But it's so hard. 

I think about Ivy, about how nice she is with me. Her voice, her smile, the way she says my name... I start to get wet just thinking about her. 

"What you doing? You can't sleep?" Ivy appears behind me. 

"Just thinking about you…" I reply. "Thinking how nice you are to me." 

She smiles and puts her arms around me from behind.

I feel her soft lips on my shoulder as she leaves light kisses here and there. I smile, taking another drag. The feeling of her lips on my skin and the taste of the cigarette on my tongue makes me feel better. 

I turn to look at her and kiss her. But Joker comes into my mind again and I abruptly stop the kiss. 

"What's wrong?" She asks. 

I shake my head, hiding the tears in my eyes. 

"I have to go." I curtly say. 

"What now? It's the middle of the night!" Ivy says with a frown.

"I have to…"

I go back inside. I put my shoes and jacket on and head towards the front door. 

Ivy grabs my arm to stop me. 

"Please just... let me go okay?" 

She gives me a sad, worried look. 

"You don't have to do this, you know." 

"I do though. I have to see him. I'll be back soon." 

"And I'm supposed to do what? Wait? And then come rescue you again? I'm tired of your shit Harley." She explodes with a sad tone. 

"I'll be fine this time…" I promise. 

She doesn't look convinced. 

"I'll come with you." She says. "That way I can keep an eye on you."

"No." I retort dryly.

"No? What do you mean no?" She shouts.

"I SAY NO ALRIGHT?" 

I pass a hand on my face to calm me down. Ivy doesn't understand why I'm being so curt with her, and it frustrates me. 

"Will you just go back to sleep? I don't want to fight with you right now." 

She sighs heavily. 

"Fine." 

But you notice she has tears in her eyes. 

"I won't come for you this time Harley. You're on your own." She says dryly; walking back to her bedroom. She slams the door violently behind her. I feel tears on my cheek but turn around anyway. 

I walk down the stairs and exit the building.

I put my hands in my pocket as the cold winter air hits my face.

The wind wipes my tears away as I think about Ivy and how mean I've been to her.  
I look around the quiet and dark streets of Gotham and notice there are a lot less cops around than a few weeks ago. Must be fear, since Joker is wandering freely, terrorizing everyone in the city. 

I'm not sure if I should go to the docks or head back to his mansion again. I think about what he would do and opt for the docks; it's more likely that he would be there by a night like this one.

As I walk towards the docks, I notice a man dressed in all black leaning against a wall. His arms are crossed as he stares at me. He looks scary but I'm not a pussy. I'm Harley fuckin' Quinn god damnit!

"Hey. I'm looking for Joker. Is he around?" I say, sounding as casual as possible.

He looks at me, up and down. 

"Who are you?"

"I'm... a friend of his."

The man rolls his eyes with a grin. 

"Of course you are."

I blush. I know he thinks I'm one of Joker's whore.

"Is... is he here?"

"Yes." 

"Where?" 

The man points towards a large boat. 

"There."

"Thanks." 

I start to walk in the direction the man told me. I reach the boat and notice that there's no one around. I hop onto the boat and sit down on a barrel to take a look at the surrounding area. 

"Mistah J?" 

There's no answer. I look around and notice there is a cabin forward. That has to be where he is. 

The door squeaks as it opens. I freeze, then slowly start to step inside. 

Joker stands there, holding a cutlass. He slowly looks up at me as he wipes his brow with his cutlass. 

"Fuck! You again? What do you want this time?" 

He says obviously annoyed. He still has bruises on his face and a cut at his bottom lips, where Ivy hit him.

"I... uh..." I stutter at a loss. 

"I swear to god, you're worse than the fuckin' Batman." He says between his teeth.

"I need your help." I let out.

He looks at me with a nasty grin. Then he laughs.

"Of course you do."

"Please." I beg. "I'm trying to put an end to this once and for all. I really am." 

He looks at me, scratching his head. Then he takes a step towards me, his face inches away from mine. 

"I don't think you are." 

He steps to the side and slams the cabin door behind me. I startle. I hear the wind blows outside as he walks over to a chair. He sits down and calmly stares at me. 

"What is it you need my help for?" 

"I..." 

I look down as I try to think of how to explain this in a way he'd understand. 

"I need the amnesia toxin you'd be working on with Crane." 

He looks at me with a sly grin. 

"Why?" 

"That's my problem." 

He nods. After a few seconds, he hops up from his chair.

"Okay. Sure. I can help you with that. We should probably get going though."

I nod, even if I'm really surprised he's agreeing to this so easily. I know he can't be good. I know it's hiding something. I will have to pay him back for this one way or another.

I follow him out of the cabin and down the boat. 

We walk to his car. He opens the passenger door for me and I take a seat in silence.

He gets into the driver's seat and starts the engine.

"Where are we goin'?" I ask as he speeds down the road.

"Crane's house."

I'm shivering at the name but nod anyway. 

I look out the window as we pass a forest and meadows. 

The morning sun is rising as Joker keeps driving dangerously on the narrow roads, taking me away from Gotham.

***


	10. The deal

Joker parks the car in the manor garden. He walks towards the huge wooden front door. 

He looks around for awhile and then speaks into the intercom: 

"Craaaaaane, it's meeeeeee." He says playfully. 

I roll my eyes. He's such a child.

"You're sure he's here?" I ask quietly.

"I'm sure. Shut up." Joker replies curtly.

I choose better to listen to him, looking around nervously. 

"Let me in, you big nerd!" 

Joker presses the button again and the intercom finally crackles. A voice I don't recognize comes out. 

"One moment please." The voice says. I can see Joker growing impatient. He steps closer to the door and then suddenly he throws a hand on it and knocks hard. The door finally opens. 

Joker steps back and takes a fighting pose, still acting like a little kid.

Crane is standing in front of him and groans. 

"You know how early it is?" He asks, yawning.

"Should I care?" Joker replies with a nasty grin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

Crane notices me behind Joker and frown, confused. 

"Hey Crane..." I say, waving.

"Harley! How nice to see you! I heard you escaped Arkham." 

Joker doesn't let me the time to respond. 

"You're gonna let us in or what?" Joker says with authority.  
Crane steps aside and wide his arm to welcome us inside his manor. I look at him with suspicion. Never trusted this guy with his handsome face and his aristocratic manners. 

I step inside the mansion. It's bigger than I expected. Big luxurious stairs are spreading in front of me. 

"What do you guys need from me?" Crane asks, rubbing his sleepy eyes. 

"We're here about the memory toxin you developed. Go get it. Now." 

"Oh, yes! Yes, of course." Crane replies, and quickly goes up stairs. A moment later he returns with a small box. Joker looks at me with a nasty smirk on his face. I know he wants to say something, but he doesn't. 

"What are you looking at me for?" 

"Harley, Harley..." He begins, shaking his head. "You really think I would give you the toxin? You really think I would help you? You stupid bitch..."

I knew this was coming. I am not going to let him intimidates me. 

"Just give me the box." I say, stepping closer to him. 

"Just a joke, just a joke." He says with a wide grin. 

Joker slowly opens the box and takes out a small vial of clear blue liquid. I try to grab it but he snatches his hand away. 

"See, I don't think I'm gonna give it to you..." He says in an unconcerned tone. 

"Stop being a jerk. Just give it to me." 

I try to grab it again, but he backs away, out of my reach. He starts to laugh loudly, clearly enjoying this little dance. 

Crane joins him. I'm getting annoyed.  
"Don't you know how this works?" Joker says with a more serious tone. "You have to earn it!" 

I send him the coldest look.

"How?" 

"By doing something for me, of course!" 

"What kind of thing?" 

He got me where he wanted. His nasty smlie widen slowly.

"I need you to kill someone for me…" 

I'm taken aback. Joker laughs again, sadistically. 

"You're insane. I'm not gonna kill anyone for you ever again." 

Joker smiles evilly. 

"Fine." He says. "Then you don't get the toxin."  
I'm about to argue, but I know it's not worth it. I sigh, reflecting for a second then I decide to know a bit more about his evil plan.

"Whatever. What do I have to do?" 

"I want you to kill Ivy." Joker lets out with a nasty smile. 

I look at him, shocked. Did I hear him right?

"What?" I ask. 

"I want you to kill Poison Ivy. You're close to her, right? It will be easy to plant a knife in her heart while she's sleeping or something like that…"

I visualize what he just said and I feel instantly nauseous.

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

Joker sighs then says: 

"Just think about it, Harley. With this thing…" He shakes the blue vial between his fingers. "…you could erase every memory of me. You could live happily for the rest of your life. I won't bother you anymore. Ever."

My breathing becomes heavy. 

"Come on Harley... I know this is what you wish..." Joker says with a large grin.

I try to lie. 

"Just give me the towin and I'll do it." 

Joker explodes with a loud laughter. 

"Jeez! You really are a dumb dumby! You think I'd trust you?"

I bite my bottom lip. He's scaring me.

He stops laughing and approaches me, getting right in my face. 

"So what do you say? One life lost and yours becomes a sweet dream..."

"I... I can't..." I mumble, tears in my eyes. 

I think about Ivy, about how much I love her. 

About how good she's making me feel every single day since that day she got thrown in my cell in Arkham.

I could never harm her. Never. I'd prefer to be dead. 

"Fine, I guess you're just too dumb to not take this deal. Stupid bitch... I'll do it myself." 

Before I can reply anything, I feel a fist smashing into the side of my head, knocking me onto the floor. I taste blood in my mouth. 

Crane is watching me with an amused smile.

"You chose the wrong answer, girl..." He says with a sigh, shaking his head.  
I try to stand up but Joker kicks me in the ribs and I roll on the floor. 

Crane is standing above me, watching me whimper in pain, clearly enjoying this little morning fight. 

Joker kicks me again, this time his foot meets my cheek. 

"Stop it!" I shout.

Joker bends over my laying body.

"What's wrong? Can't handle a little pain? You've been a very bad girl..." 

I don't reply. Crane laughs at me. I feel Joker's hands grabbing me. 

Crane makes his knuckles cracking. In a second, his fist hits me in the face.

I start to lose consciousness. 

"You know what happens to bad little girls, don't you?" Joker groans. 

I spit on his face. He pushes me away and looks at me with anger. He wipes the blood off his face and grabs me again. 

"You fucking bitch. I'm gonna mess you up good."

Another punch on my cheek and I fall roughly on the floor. I can't see straight. The room is getting dark. My eyesight is blurry, and I think I'm going to pass out from the pain. Crane and Joker keep beating me up for a few minutes, each one getting his turn.

I can't get up. I know my bones in my chest are broken. My mind goes to Ivy. 

"I'm sorry..." I whisper with a sob.

A last kick on my temple and everything goes black...


	11. Special medication

Ivy tried to work in her greenhouse for the last couple of hours. But her mind can't seem to stay focused on plants at the moment. Indeed, she can't stop thinking about the fight she had with Harley earlier.  
She didn't manage to fall back asleep. Now it's been 15 hours her best friend left and she's getting more and more worried. 

But suddenly, she hears low, spaced knock on the door.  
She runs outside the greenhouse and to the front door and open it. 

She stares for a second at the person who is standing before her, lifting a hand to her mouth at the shocking view.  
Harley is there, clothes covered by blood; her face has bruises everywhere. She got a serious black eye and a lip cut. She's holding her ribs in pain. 

**

"Hey Ivy..." I mumble with a husky voice. 

"Oh my God Harl'! What the fuck happened?" 

I don't find the energy to answer her right now. She steps back to let me in. I enter her place and immediately lead to the couch. 

I can't stop crying. I'm really upset. 

Ivy runs to the bathroom to get her first aid kit. 

I know she understood Joker is the one who beat me up.

She kneels in front of me and touch my shoulder. 

I look at her, cheeks wet with tears. 

She squeezes my hand. 

"It's okay. I'm gonna fix you." 

She delicately wipes the blood off my face and heal the cuts. 

I take off my dirty bloody shirt.  
She then go to work on my ribs, gently moving them to realign them.

"Ah... that really hurts..." 

"Sorry." 

She disappear again in the bathroom for a minute. I hear her fumbling around before she finally comes back with a flask containing a thick, black liquid. 

She pulls the cork out of the small bottle and a strong smell of alcohol invade the room.

"You have to drink it. It will heal your inside injuries." 

I nod as I take a sniff of the dark fluid. I drink it with a wince of disgust. 

"Ah! That tastes horrible..." 

"That gonna fix your broken bones. But it might hurt a bit inside for a few hours."

I nod, though I'm a bit concerned.

Ivy removes the blood on my chest and puts a band aid around my broken ribs. 

She looks at me, then stroke my hair softly. 

"I'm so sorry Ivy..." 

"It's okay." She says softly. "We don't have to talk about it right now." 

"Are you sure?" I ask before crying again. 

She sits beside me and hold me tight. 

She kisses the top of my head. 

"I got you. Please don't cry." 

I hug her back but I can't stop sobbing quietly.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him this time…" She says angrily.

I raise my head to look at her, tears in my eyes.  
"Please, don't do anything… I… I don't want to lose you..." 

I look in her green wet eyes. She's so beautiful. 

"You won't... trust me." 

I can't prevent myself to tilt my head to kiss her.

But after a few seconds, she pulls out. 

"Don't..." 

I look at her in confusion. 

"I can't... I can't do this right now..." She says, passing a hand on her forehead. 

"You... You don't want me anymore?" I reply sadly. 

I'm so scared she's gonna say she doesn't want to be with me anymore. So scared that she would never talk to me or touch me the same way than before. I'm so afraid that I've been too far this time...

She sighs. 

"Of course I do! But Harley..." 

I take her hand in mine, tears falling down my red cheeks.

"I was so fucking worried about you." She says with a broken voice.

"I'm sorry..." >

"I mean…" She continues. "You left to go see him. Why did you do that?"

"I wanted something from him..." I answer, avoiding to look directly at her.

She freezes, taking her hand away from mine. She puts her elbows on her laps and her head in her hands.

"Oh my God..." She says in a sigh. 

"What?" I ask, confused. She finally dares to look at me. She's sending me a cold look.

"Did you... sleep with him?" 

I open wide eyes.  
"No! Fuck no! Why would you think that?" I explode. 

"Well I thought..."

"You thought what?" I cut her off. "That I just left to go fuck my ex boyfriend? I would never do that to you Ivy!" 

After a few seconds of intense silence I add:

"I love you…" 

She smiles, obviously a little bit relieved.

"Why did you go see him then?" 

I purse my lips nervously.

"Because I needed his help." 

"For what?" 

"Well,..." I start to explain. "It's kind of a potion to suppress memories... Joker developed it with Crane. If you only take a little bit of it, it only erase your most traumatic memories. But I got fooled and they beat me up instead of giving it to me." 

"You... You wanted to erase your memories? Of what?" 

A tear falls down my cheek. 

"Of whatever related to him... What he did to me and… what I've done for him…" 

My voice breaks. 

I feel a fresh tear fall down my cheek. 

"Oh jesus Harley..." Ivy says.

I nod.

"I know it sounds stupid but... it's so fucking hard thinking about him all the time... I can't... stand it anymore..." 

Ivy stroke my cheek lovingly. I close my eyes and lean into her touch. 

"Can you blame me?"

She sighs, giving me a faint smile.

"No, of course not... Come here." 

I cry in her arms again. I feel awful. 

After a minute holding me gently, Ivy decides to break the silence.

"Harley, listen. You can't just get rid of a bad thing that happened to you. You have to deal with it. " 

I nod against her chest. 

"But how?" I ask, sounding like a sad little girl.

"Well, I'm here. I'm gonna help you. But you can't shut me out anytime you want and put yourself in dangerous situations. You have to talk to me." 

I sigh and raise my head to look at her. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand, taking a deep breath in.  
"Okay..." I sniffle. 

She hugs me tightly again, my head buried in her hair, I smell of her sweet natural scent. 

"I'm never gonna let you down, you know." She says quielty. 

I smile against her neck.

"I know..." 

I kiss her on the side of her neck. 

"I love you." 

She squeezes me closer to her and rests her head against my shoulder. 

"I love you too."


	12. Make-up sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! 
> 
> Enjoy this last chapter (for now!!) because I will not be able to write during the next couple weeks :/
> 
> Tell me what you thought of it though ;)

I wake up in Ivy's bed. She's asleep next to me, an arm circling my chest, just below the band aid I have around my ribs. 

"You're awake." She says with a smile. 

"You too, I see." 

She kisses me on the cheek before sitting up. I grab her arm and make her lay back down beside me. Makes her giggle adorably. 

"I have to get up and make breakfast. You need to eat something." She says, stroking my cheek. 

"But I don't want you to leave..." I say, pouting slightly. 

She smiles and kisses me on the lips this time before getting out of bed. 

I watch her walk away, a bit reluctantly. I wait in bed for a minute, still a bit sleepy. But my stomach start to growl enough for me to get up, take a quick shower and get dressed.  
I join Ivy in the living room to have breakfast with her in front of TV. I grab the remote and turn the TV on. 

I settle down on the couch to watch cartoons as Ivy brings me a bowl of cereals and a glass of apple juice. 

"Owww thank you." 

Ivy laughs at me as she sits down on the couch next to me, putting her arm around my shoulders. 

"You are so adorable acting like a kid!" She laughs. 

"And you are so adorable taking such good care of me." 

She smiles and kisses my cheek before I dig in. 

I finish up quickly, putting down the empty bowl on the table. 

We watch an episode of Bug's Bunny when I decide to break the silence.

"Are you still mad at me?" 

Ivy turns her head to look at me.

"No, not mad. Just disappointed you acted the way you did with me..." 

I sigh.

"I know... I've been such a bitch to you. I'm sorry." 

She laughs and kisses me on the lips. 

"You don't need to apologize to me anymore. We're cool."

We both make out for a bit before she gets up.

"Wait. Stay here." 

She laughs and shakes her head. 

"I have to get to work, Harley." 

I groan and roll my eyes. She smiles and pets my hair.  
"I'll see you later, my love." She says, planting another kiss on my lips before heading to her greenhouse. 

I sigh as she walks away, feeling a little left aside. I grab my phone on the coffee table to play Clash Royale. 

But I realize it's not mine. It's Ivy's. And she got 3 messages unread. From... Batgirl.

My head tells me not to but my thumb think faster. I click on the first text. 

_"Hey, it's Barbara. Let's meet up sometime, I don't bite unless you ask first. xoxo"_

I instantly feel the rage building up inside me.

I click on the second message. Somebody stop me, I'm out of control!

_"Hey, it's me again. Are you okay? Give me a call when you get this. ;)"_

I click on the last message.  
I feel tears of rage in my eyes as I'm reading it. 

_"Ivy, please respond. I miss you."_

I put down the phone and lay on the couch for a while trying to calm down. 

I don't do well with crying so I go back to being angry. 

Why the hell would she lie to me like that? Is she seeing Barbara behind my back? It can't be. And if she is, then she's a lying BITCH. Why would she do that to me? What kind of person acts in such a manner?

I rub my eyes, chasing the tears away.

I spend the rest of the day in front of the TV. I don't go out, I don't eat, I don't do anything. I just continue to let the anger consume me. 

After a few hours, Ivy walks out of the greenhouse. She sees me and smiles. 

"Oh, I was hoping to find you outside."  
"Why?" I snap. 

She steps back, taken aback by your hostility. 

"Hum well, I thought you would have gone to a bar or something. It's Saturday night! Maybe we could go somewhere together? Have a drink?" She says sitting next to me on the couch, smiling happily. 

"I don't want to go out." I simply respond.

"Okay then, do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"No."

She frowns. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." 

She raises an eyebrow. 

"Are you planning to do something stupid again?" 

I let out a sarcastic laugh, realizing she has no idea what's going on in my head right now.

"That's funny coming from you!" 

She stares at me angrily. 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you should check your messages." 

She takes her phone on the coffee table and scrolls through her messages. 

"Nothing important." She says. 

"Bullshit." 

She gives me a shocked look. 

"Did you get through my phone?" 

"Well..."  
She puts her phone away. 

"Well what?"

I sigh.

"Yes, I did." 

She looks mad. 

"Why the hell would you do that?" 

"Because you're a complete and utter liar." 

"I'm not!"

I jump from the couch and start yelling at her.

"You said you loved me but you're a fucking cheater! You're seeing Barbara behind my back!"

Ivy closes her eyes, sighing.

"Harley, calm down."  
"Why the hell would you do that to me? You know how I feel about you! You're supposed to be with me!"

"I am with you!" She shouts. "Nothing is going on between me and Barbara!" 

"Yeah right!" 

Ivy yells at me again. 

"I can't believe you read my texts!"

"You're my girlfriend. I have a right to." 

She shakes her head. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

She rolls her eyes. 

"If you're gonna be this way, I can't talk to you." She says, heading away to her bedroom, slamming the door. 

I'm so frustrated at her behaviour, but I'm angry enough to not follow her. Instead, I lie down on the couch. After two episodes of One Piece, I start to get bored. And feeling terrible. 

I decide to call it a night and knock on her bedroom door. Ivy is reading on her bed.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." I say with the nicest tone. 

"You don't have to…" She says with a shrug.

"Well, you're mad at me so..." 

She moves a bit, sitting at the end of the bed. 

"I'm not mad Harl'. I'm tired."

"But you said we couldn't talk, so..."

"Come in." 

I obey her and enter the bedroom. I shut the door behind me. 

"Are you ready to listen to me now?" She says, arms crossed on her chest.  
I exhale deeply and nod my head. 

"Okay. First of all, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Barbara. I don't have feelings for her anymore."

"You... You didn't... cheat on me then?" 

She gives me a look of exasperation. 

"No! Of course not!" She says. I don't know why she send me those texts! She probably feels lonely or something..."

"Is she still in love with you? " 

Ivy sighs, passing a hand on her forehead. 

"I don't know... Maybe..." 

"I fucking knew it." 

"Harley, come on,it doesn't change anything. I am in love with you. I'm your girlfriend." 

I smile at the word. 

"Good." I find nothing else to say. I acted like a jealous bitch. Once again. 

"Now, to bring up something completely different... You don't go through my phone Harley. If we're gonna be in a relationship, you'll have to trust me."

I nod, feeling like a little girl who just got scold. 

"Good. Now can we move on?" 

I nod again, giving her my cutest smile. 

"Come here." She says with a giggle. 

I sit next to her on the bed and she stroke my cheek nicely. I blush.

"I'm sorry I look at your messages…" I say, looking down. "Sometimes I just have this rage in me and I act on it stupidly... I don't know how to control it..."

"I know. You're gonna work on that, it's okay. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yell at you."

I kiss her. 

"I love you so much." I say, brushing my lips against hers. 

"Me too." She says, returning the kiss. 

She pulls me back on the bed and puts her body on top of mine. "Are you okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Ivy asks, looking worriedly at my banded ribs. "I'm fine. Doesn't hurt much." She kisses me as her hands travel down my chest and then around my waist. I'm soon wet and straining against her jeans. 

I kiss her more urgently this time, feeling her hand under my shirt as she moves her lips to my neck. Her touch is sending me over the edge and I feel my head start to fuzz as my body tightens. 

"Ivy..." 

I feel her lips on my ear. 

"I want you inside me so badly right now." She whispers. 

She gently pushes me off her and I follow her movement to be on top on her this time. I kiss her neck and she moans. I pull away to take off her shirt, then she helps me with her jeans, tossing it aside. Her bra is white and plain and matches her panties. 

"You're killing me..." I say, staring at her perfect body. She smiles, biting her lip.

She raises her arms as I take off her bra, and then I toss it aside. She throws her head back on the pillow as I trail kisses down her chest. She grabs my head and forces me to kiss her lips. 

She moans as I push my tongue into her mouth. 

She grabs my hair and holds me tightly. 

I kiss her breasts, licking at her nipples, which are hardening in response. 

I run my hands up her thighs as she moans.

My hand travels up her side as my lips make their way to the waist of her panties. 

My other hand brushes past her pubic hair and along her warm inner thighs. Her breathing is becoming more ragged. 

"What do you want?" I whisper hotly.

She bites her lip, and I know she's either gonna scream it out or break.  
"Say it." I say, softly. 

"I want you inside me." She says. 

"Oh yeah?" 

She bites her lip again and looks at me. 

"Do you want my fingers?" I say. 

"Yes." 

"Do you want my tongue too?" 

She nods, and I smile as I move my face between her thighs. 

I start to slowly lick along her slit as her body writhes and arches under my touch. I remove her panties.

My tongue dances along her clit as I suck on it gently. She moans loudly and throws her head back as I continue. I slip two fingers into her, as her muscles begin to tighten. My fingers pump in and out of her as I flick her clit. She grabs a hold of my head and begins to buck her hips.

"Yes... fffuck... Harley…" 

"You like that?" 

She grits out. 

"Yeeeesss..." 

I smile and continue licking her clit as her walls tighten around my fingers. 

"Oh my god." 

I bite softly the side of her thigh as I fuck her.

She grabs my hair tightly as she moans, and I smile into her skin. 

"Good girl." I say before kissing along her thigh. 

She throws her legs over my shoulders and yanks me up. I push my fingers as deep as I can inside her, and begin rubbing her g-spot. She arches her back as she moans, and I feel her tightening around me. 

I grab her breast. I rub her left one as I keep thrusting my fingers into her and kiss her clit. 

She moans louder and begins grinding her clit into my mouth. 

"You taste so good..." I mumble with a moan.

She grabs my hair and forces me to lick and suck on her clit as she rides my face. It's sending me wave of pleasure. I don't ever want to stop doing that to her… But she's so close…

"Yesss..." She hisses, as I feel her come inside my mouth. 

When I feel her hands on my head releasing slowly their grip, I raise my head to look at her. 

She pants heavily. I kiss her as she lays beside me before wrapping my arm around her and kissing her forehead.  
"How are you feeling?" I ask. 

"Perfect." She replies. 

I wait for her to catch her breath, stroking her hair softly. 

"I don't want to go to sleep yet." She says.

"Yeah... me neither." I reply smirking happily. 

"Good." 

She kisses me, hands finding my breasts. 

"What do you want to do?" She asks. 

"I dunno... whatever you want."

She smiles widely, eyes brighten.

"Sounds good." 

She places herself on top of me. She kisses me, her tongue licking my lips, as she grinds her body against mine. She removes my panties.

I bite her shoulder when she begins riding me, moving her hips against mine.

"Oh my god..." She moans, feeling me so wet against her bare pussy.

"Fuck Ivy!!" 

She ride me harder, and I thrust my hips up to meet hers. 

"Yes, baby!!!" She shouts. 

Must feel so fucking good for her. She just came, her clit must be very sensitive.

"Please fuck me."

She slows down the movement of her hips.

"Please what?"

I smile, panting.

"I want your hard throbbing girl sized love machine deep inside me."  
"Oh, baby..." She says, laughing. 

She kisses me again before reaching out for the black dildo in the drawer. 

"You want this again, uh?" 

"Yes. That was so good the last time..."

She licks her lips as she stares at the toy, smiling. 

"I'm going to stretch you so much." She says, gripping the toy. 

"Put it on, please." I beg her.

She turns around and install the toy on her hips, then she turns back to me with a grin. But she's not putting it inside me yet. She runs her hands up and down my legs, and lays kisses up my collarbone. 

"Stop teasing me and fuck me with the thing already!" 

She chuckles and kisses me. 

"Patience, my love." 

She smiles. She begins to rub my stomach with it as she runs her hands up under my shirt. 

"I want you to suck on it first." She says with a naughty smirk. 

I nod eagerly, slowly lifting up my shirt and taking off my bra so she can look at my bare white skin while I'm doing it.

I place my head inches away from her belly button, then lower my eyes on the thing.

I feel Ivy's hand on my cheek as I put the dildo in my mouth, not swallowing it completely, only pressing the tip to my lips.

"Oh Harley… You look so fucking hot." Ivy says. 

I start pushing it deeper in my mouth, and slowly begin to suck it. I love the feeling. Ivy grabs my head between her hands as she begins to thrust, leaning forward. 

"Oh, baby. You're fucking lovin' it, don't you?"

Ivy's hot voice makes me moan. Her thrusts become faster. She's fucking my mouth so good, not too deep to not make me nauseous. She's not trying to hit the back of my throat - like Joker always did -.  
She's just admiring me sucking her. 

My lips stretch to fit the toy, and my mouth becomes warm and wet. 

I begin to push my tongue along it, in time with her thrusts. 

"Oh, yeah. Suck on it. Good girl." Ivy moans.

After a few deeper push, I pull my mouth away, panting, and Ivy grabs the dildo away from me. 

"You want some air?" She laughs. 

I try to catch my breath as she slaps my red cheek playfully. I giggle.  
She bends down a bit to kiss me, making me fall back on the mattress and lays on top of me. 

"You're so good at it…" She says with a smile.

"Best blow job of my life…" I reply with a shaky voice.

I feel the dildo between my thighs. 

"You ready?" She asks. 

I nod.

She slowly pushes the dildo in. My thighs close around it as it goes in further. 

"You okay?" She asks. 

"Y..yeah." 

It feels so thick, so warm and so wet from my mouth. 

"I'm sorry it's so big." Ivy says, thrusting gently.  
"No it's perfect. Keep goin'..."  
She does as I say, thrusting a little harder. I moan loudly as she fucks me. She begins to pick up her pace, going as deep as she can as I push my hips up to meet hers. 

She stops. 

"Do you want me to go faster?" 

"Yes, please, give it to me baby." I moan in frustration. 

She smiles and starts moving again, faster, going as deep as I can take it. 

I reach up and hold her arms, pulling her down onto me as I buck my legs around her. 

I slide my hands in her long beautiful red hair. 

She pulls out almost all the way, before slowly pushing back in. 

I feel my body tensing up as I let out a loud moan. She pulls it out suddenly and raises up. "Turn around" She orders. I quickly do so.  
She spanks me, makes me giggle.

She spanks me a couple more times, before pulling the dildo back in my wet cunt. 

"FUCK!!" 

"Yes, scream for me, baby." She says. 

"MY GOD IVY.. FUCK ME!!" 

It feels so good. She rubs it in and out of me for a good 3 minutes as I let out screams of pleasure, before finally spanking my sensitive clit. 

"Shit… make me come, please, please make me come..." 

She rubs my clit with her fingers as she fucks me hard with the dildo. 

I suddenly feel a powerful climax hit me.

"YES!!!" I scream. 

She keeps fucking me, my wet clit in the palm of her hand, until I finish.

When I finally calm down I feel...a lot wetter. 

I roll on the mattress, the back of my head meeting the pillow.

I pant, eyes closed. 

"You okay, baby?" She asks, kissing the side of my face. 

"That was so good." I reply. 

"Mmh. Yeah, I'm definitely having fun."

I look at her and giggle.

"Next time I'm doing it to you..." 

She laughs too and kisses me. 

"Oh, you're so full of offers tonight!" 

"Make-up sex is always the best kind of sex…"

We both laugh and kiss each other before laying down to rest.


	13. Brucey's memories

Ivy is in front of the TV when I enter the apartment, groceries bags in my arms. Didn't pay for those, as usual. I know Ivy doesn't like it when I do that but I can't help it. It's so much fun!

She's watching the daily news and, at the look on her face, I guess something bad happened. 

"Hey babe! I'm back! Got you the Country Crips you like. Bio, of course." I shout with a casual tone, sending her a wink by the same occasion.

Ivy looks up from the television, just realizing my presence. Her eyes widen and her mouth is open in shock.

"What's wrong?" I ask with a frown as I store the food in the refrigerator. 

"Nothing. I... I just didn't expect you home this early."

Ivy bites her lip nervously. She's obviously afraid to tell me something.

I take a few steps towards the couch and sit next to her. I turn my attention to the TV and listen carefully to the journalist speaking.

_"As you can see, Gotham has been thrown into anarchy. The Joker has taken control of the city and the entire continent is worried about what he'll do next. We're waiting to know more about Batman's condition since he got infected by a strong poison that made him forget about who he is..."_

"Fuck." I utter anxiously.

"Seems like your ex-boyfriend finally got what he always wanted..." Ivy says with a shaky voice. 

I run my hands through my hair and exhale loudly. Ivy looks at me, restrained.

"What do we do Harl'?"

I shrug. 

"I guess... we get the antidote. Get Brucey's memories back so he can deal with Joker. "

"What? How?

I look down, jaded by this whole thing. I really thought I'd be done with Joker for a little while. I guess I was wrong. He's always there, creating troubles over and over again. I'm so sick of it. 

Ivy breaks me out of my thoughts, grabbing my shoulders to make me face her.

"You're about to do something stupid again." Ivy says with a bitter expression like she was about to scold me.

"Ivy, I..." 

"I'm serious Harl'. Don't go to him." She interrupts me.

I ignore her and sigh, walking away to the bedroom. She follows me.

"Harley, listen to me." She says, remaining as calm as she can.

"What?" I respond dispassionately, opening the wardrobe to take my gear.

"If you try to get the antidote and fail, well..."

"I won't fail."

Ivy chuckles sarcastically.

"You're going to do whatever it takes, aren't you?"

I don't answer, zipping up my leather jacket.

"Harley, please don't." She says.

I sigh and turn to look at her.

"I have to."

I grab my bat and try to walk to the door. But Ivy stands in my way and doesn't seem to be ready to move anytime soon.

"Let me go."

"No. We need to work this out together, remember? You can't... do that to me again."

She has tears in her eyes now, and this is all my fault. I didn't mean to do this. Every time Joker comes back in my mind, I'm acting so weird. Careless. I hate that. And I hate myself right now.

"Ivy I'm sorry. I love you but... you're going to have to let me go. I can't just stay here and do nothing!"

Ivy shakes her head and sighs. She looks down at the floor.

"Look, I'm just going to Crane's place, get the antidote, and head to Bruce's manor. Simple as that."

Ivy doesn't answer or move. She just looks at me sadly. I raise my hand to her cheek and caress it gently.

She sighs loudly. 

"Fine. But I'm coming with you this time."

I shake my head, anxiety suddenly pinching my stomach.

"You don't have to..."

"Of course I do! If something goes wrong, I want to be there for you."

I smile tenderly at her, then lean in and kiss her cheek.

"Okay sweetie. Let's do this." I say.

I walk past her and grab her hand in the process. We both walk out of the apartment, ready to go make Gotham our bitch.

*

I head over to Crane's manor, Ivy's hand still in mine, and knock on his door. No answer, so I try to open it instead. It opens slowly with a squeaking noise.

"Maybe he's not here…" I whisper.

Ivy looks at me with a mixture of concern and relief. She walks inside first. I follow her, watching my steps carefully.

I jump when I hear the creaking of floorboards. I slowly turn around and point towards the upstairs. I can hear some light footsteps coming from up there.  
Ivy puts a finger to her mouth, implying for me to stay silent. She slowly heads up the stairs, me following closely behind her.

As she gets to the top of the staircase, she pauses to listen. Then, she slowly turns to me and points up ahead to a closed door.  
One voice echoes in the room behind the door. Crane is talking on the phone with someone. My blood freeze in my veins when I understand who is at the end of the line...

"Yes, Jay." Crane says impatiently. "I know the rules, I've followed them."

Crane listens to the person on the other end for a bit. Then, he sighs and says:

"I see. Very well... I understand."

The phone line goes dead.

I want to kick the door open but Ivy surprisingly precedes me. She puts herself in front of the door and kicks it rapidly. It opens up to reveal a shocking Crane who dropped his phone with a startle.

"Hello there Johnny."

He makes a disgusted face, not at all intimidated to see me and Ivy. 

"Uh, I hate that nickname..."

"Sorry for the abrupt entrance…" Ivy says, smiling at him, arms crossed on her chest.

"What are you doing here, Ivy? And..." He notices me behind her. "Harley?"

I put my bat on my shoulder, making a bubble with the gum in my mouth which explodes with a satisfying sound.

"Yup. Me again."

"The last time I saw you, you were... well, you didn't look good..." Crane says with a nasty grind.

Ivy takes a step towards him but I retain her by the arm. I shake my head slowly. We're not here to beat Crane up. We don't have time for this. Joker could release the toxin on Gotham citizens anytime now. 

"We're here to get the antidote." I reply, not letting him the chance to warm up Ivy's anger more.

"What antidote?" Crane answers with a shrug, still smirking. 

"Cut the shit, Scarecrow. I'm warning you." Ivy says, threatening.

I smirk proudly, looking at my girlfriend acting so badass.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Crane says, shaking his head. 

It's too much for Ivy. She jumps on him and raises him to the air by the collar of his white blouse like he's just a tiny potato package.

"You're a complete and utter prick, you know that?"

Crane tries to get her to release him but she only strangles him harder. He manages to sputter.

"Hey!"

I make another bubble with the gum as Ivy bends his arm behind his back, making him wince in pain.

"Alright! Alright! Alright!"

Crane throws up his available hand in surrender and Ivy sets him down on the ground.

"That was hot…" I smirk at her.

Ivy crosses her arms and pouts at me. Makes me giggle slightly. Then, she shakes her head and looks back at Crane.

"Joker is going to kill me..." He pants, rubbing his arm.

"Not if I kill him first." Ivy replies.

I frown.

"Wait... What?"

But Ivy ignores me.

"You're bluffing..." Crane spits at her.

"No, Johnny, I'm not." She retorts, angrily. 

I take Ivy's arm to make her look at me.

"We never agreed to this." I say.

Ivy looks at me for a moment and then sighs.

"You think I'll just let Joker go away with this?" 

"That wasn't the plan! We're here for the antidote, that's all!" I explode.

"Just think for a minute, Harley! If he got Batman with the amnesia toxin, he'll just try to get us next. I'm going to protect myself. And you. For good."

I shake my head.

"Don't. Please."

"Why do you keep protecting him?" Ivy says loudly. 

"I'm not!" You cry. 

"Oh oh... Lesbians drama..." Crane mumbles, rolling his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Crane!" Ivy claims dryly, pointing a finger at him.

I choose to ignore him and continue looking at my girlfriend, begging her to come back to her senses. She's blinded by anger, which makes me concerned. She could do something bad and regret it later.

I put my hands on her shoulders and try to look into her eyes but she turns her head away.

"Ivy, I'm not protecting him. I just... don't want us to do anything stupid. Just like you said."

My voice trembles as I speak and tears begin to fill my eyes.

"Please. Let just take the antidote and go ok?"

Ivy sighs.

"Fine." She says, turning back to Crane. 

"Johnny, I want you to go get the cure and bring it here. Now."

"Yeah... See, there's a problem... I don't have it." Crane responds.

"Are you kiddin' me? When was the last time you even saw it?"

"Uhh... Probably when I was testing it on that... victim number six... last month. I mixed up a new batch recently."

Ivy sighs, exhausted. "Then who has it?"

"I do."

We both turn around in one quick move. The voice came from the door frame.

I freeze in fear as I see Joker standing a meter or so from me.

He smiles, grinning as he raises a hypodermic needle filled with blue liquid.

But before any of us can move, Joker grabs me and puts an arm across my chest, placing the needle so close to my neck. One false move and he will plunge the thing in my skin, letting the blue liquid mix with my blood.

Ivy instantly pulls out a pistol from her belt and points it at the grinning man in front of her.

"Let her go, you fucking clown!" She yells, clenching her jaw, rage increasing in her.

Joker explodes in a shrill laughter.

"Wait until I put the needle in her skin. One little injection and she will not know who she is or who you are anymore." He says.

"Ivy..."

I start to sob in fear. I can't move. He's too strong. 

Ivy takes deep breaths in. She's so afraid, I can tell by the way she's looking at him holding me. He makes the needle of poison dancing around my bare neck.

"Joker. Let her go. Right now."

"You brought this on yourself, darling. I knew you'd come around eventually."

Crane yawns.

"Just do it, Jay. Let's get it over with."

Ivy is shaking, quivering in fear, her knuckles becoming white around the gun.

"Don't! What do you want?" She asks in a low voice.

"You." He says simply with a nasty, hideous smile.

"What?" Ivy asks, confused.

"See... You're always standing in my way and I'm tired of it. I know your weakness now..." 

He kisses my cheek with a giggle. I feel nauseous. He looks at Ivy with a nasty smile.

"What do you want from me?" Ivy yells at him.

"Crane? Show her." Joker orders.

Crane takes out a little flask from his blouse pocket. It's containing the same liquid that Joker is handing, inches from my face.

"No!" I scream, trying to move.

Joker grabs me tightly.

"Shut up!" He looks at Ivy with wild eyes. "Drink it."

Crane hands the flask to Ivy who takes it.

"What if I refuse?"

"Haven't you understood anything yet? Stupid fuckin' bitch. Let's make it simpler. It's either you drink it... Or _she_ gets it." 

Joker puts the needle closer to my neck and I can feel a little pinch. 

"DON'T DO IT IVY!!"

Ivy looks at me, crying, and then at the flask in her hand. 

"Ooooh that's interesting." Crane says with a grin.

"Ivy don't."

She slowly lifts the tiny bottle to her mouth.

"IVY NO!"

She pauses, looking at me with tears on her cheeks and then down at the flask in her hand again. 

"What else am I suppose to do Harley? I will not just watch him do that to you!!" She shouts.

I turn to Joker and beg him.

"Please. Don't make her do it. I'll do anything you want."

He bursts out laughing. 

"Really? It's a little late for that kind of statement Harley."

"PLEASE!!"

I'm crying so hard now, eyes fixated on Ivy's every moves.

He smiles. 

"She has a choice, sweetheart. "

Crane blows out a puff of air, looking at me with disgust written on his face.

"Now Ivy. You had enough time." He says.

Ivy looks at me with a grave expression on her face. I know right away that she took her final decision.

"I'm sorry babe... I love you so much..."

I watch as she lifts the flask to her lips and swallows the liquid.

"NO!!!"

I let out screams, trying to move forward.

Joker puts his hands firmly on me. My vision becomes blurry by the tears that fall down my cheeks.

Ivy coughs for air for a few seconds then collapses on the wooden floor. My heart skips a beat when I see her sprawled on the ground.

"Ivy!" I scream. "Ivyyyyy!"

Joker releases his grip on me and I run instantly to kneel beside her.

She coughs again. I look at her face, which is pale and her lips have turned blue. I hold her in my arms, her head resting on my lap.

"No no no-no-no. You can't leave me! Please..."

Her hand is cold. 

I wrap myself around her body, sobbing into it.  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I whisper over and over again.

But she doesn't respond. Her eyes are closed. She stopped breathing. 

But I can't accept it. Not yet. Not ever. 

"I love you... Please... Come back..."

"She's gone, Harl'. Don't you see? That's what happens when you make the wrong choices."

You turn to look at Joker, standing there, obviously proud of himself. He must think he's a God. He just killed Poison Ivy!

"You don't know the first thing about love or pain, Harl'. Stop your comedy and get up."

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKIN' PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL YOU!!"

I jump on Joker, blinded by the pain, ready to beat him up pretty hard, letting my rage out until I drop dead too. I can't live without her anyway. I don't want to. My life would not make any sense without her in it. 

Suddenly a black-cloaked figure steps out of the shadows. 

Before I can reach Joker, this one falls to the ground, knocked off by someone behind him. His body collapse and reveal a familiar face standing behind him.

Barbara points her gun towards Crane and shoots. Two bullets hit him in the chest and he drops dead next to Ivy.

"Harley?" Batgirl calls out.

"Barbara? Wh… What are you doing here?" I manage to articulate, too shocked about what just happened.

"I was in the area, and I heard the ruckus. What's going on?"

Then she looks on the floor where Ivy is laying, inert.

"What the fuck?" She asks stepping forward.

"I killed her." You state simply.

"What?" she asks, taken aback by your remark.

I kneel beside her body again and sob. 

"It's all my fault..."

Barbara takes the empty flask in Ivy's hand.  
"Amnesia toxin? Harl', Ivy's not dead!"

I silently watch as Barbara approaches Ivy's body. My heart is pounding out of my chest.

Barbara bends over ivy's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"She's alive. She's just deeply asleep."

I cry of relief.

"Oh my God…"

"Hey... It's okay. Help me caring her back to her apartment."

I raise Ivy's body and help Barbara placing her on her shoulder, Ivy's long red hair falling Barbara's back.

I follow her outside and to her car. We drive back to the apartment, Ivy's sleeping on my laps. I caress her cheek. She's not gone. 

Well, not completely…

***


	14. Talking plants

Barbara and I enter the apartment carefully, a sleeping Ivy in our arms. We both carry her to the couch where we depose her gently. I take out my cell phone to check the time and see that it's already been 5 hours since we left for Crane's place.

I turn to Barbara, trying so hard not to cry.

"I'm sorry about this." I say softly. "I just couldn't do anything... It happened so fast..."

Barbara looks at me with concern and strokes my back kindly. 

"It's not your fault, Harley." She says.

I sniffle.

Barbara moves away from me and bends over Ivy's inert body to check if the sleeping girl is still breathing. After a few seconds, she looks back at me with a comforting smile. 

"She'll be all right."

I stare at her with tears in my eyes. 

"She took a lot of that... poison. Her body needs to heal from it. She's probably gonna sleep until tomorrow morning. "

"There is nothing we can do ?" I say with a shaky voice.

Barbara shrugs her shoulders. 

"You can try to wake her up, though I wouldn't recommend it. She's not in a good state right now."

I nod slowly.

Barbara checks her cell phone and frowns.

"There's an emergency on Park's Avenue. I have to go."

"What? Now? You're leaving me alone with her?"

Barbara looks at me with a worried expression. 

"Harley, people's lives could be in danger. Joker is spreading chaos all over Gotham. I have my cell phone if you need anything."

I let her go with a worried nod, calling out "good luck".

I seat on the couch next to Ivy as I watch Barbara walking past the front door. The apartment is suddenly filled with an oppressive silence. 

I sigh and lean my head back, feeling suddenly exhausted, and run my hands over my face.

I turn my gaze towards Ivy when I hear her mumbling something in her sleep. It makes me smile. _"She'll be ok. She's ok.."_ I whisper to myself.

It doesn't take long before I fall asleep next to her.

* * *

Someone is shaking my shoulder. 

I wake up with a groan, not sure how long it was since I fell asleep. 

I look around the room, which is now plunged into the sweet morning light. 

I rub my eyes and notice Ivy is awake and standing up next to me. 

"Where the fuck am I??" She asks with a shaky, scared voice. 

I groan and sit up.

"What?"

"How did I get here?"

I stare at her curiously.

"Ivy... This is your place. We're living here. Remember?" I say with the softer tone. 

She opens wide eyes and shakes her head. 

"No, that's not true. I live... with my dad... He's... I don't..."

I stand up and try to approach her gently. She steps back.

"Ivy listen to me. Last night... Something happened to you... You got... poisoned..." I explain with a sigh. 

She's staring at me in disbelief. 

She takes another step away from me.

"I don"t understand. Who are you anyway??" She asks angrily.

"Ivy, it's me. Harley. I'm your girlfriend."

"What?"

"I'm your girlfriend. We're dating, remember?"

"No."

"Yes!"

"SHUT UP!"

I have tears in my eyes now.  
She doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember anything about us. I'm living my worst nightmare.

"Please, just... listen to me. We're together. You know we are. I.. I love you."

She doesn't seem to be listening to me though.

"Ivy?"

"I'm not your girlfriend. I want to go home..."

She starts to cry, holding her head between her hands.

I don't know what to do. It takes me a few seconds before anything manages to come out of my mouth.

"You want to go home?" I ask, confused.

She raises her head and looks at me with watery eyes.

I feel hot tears on my cheeks at the sight of her. She seems so lost, so fragile. Like a little girl. 

"Of course I want to go home! I don't know who you are! Why are you trying to force me to stay here?! I want my parents!"

I sigh, rubbing my forehead.

"Ivy... Your parents... They're dead. Years ago."

"Is... Is that why you took me away?! Because you killed my parents?!?"

"I didn't kill your parents! I swear!" I explode. 

I begin to be scared. _Really_ scared. 

"Well, who did?!?" She cries.

"Well... you did."

Ivy looks at me with burning, furious eyes. 

"What?"

"You killed your parents. Well, only your Dad. 'Cause he killed your mom. Remember?"

She begins to sob again and falls on the floor, hands against her ears. I kneel beside her. She's starting to remember. I know she knows what she did, and it's coming back to her all at once. I feel terrible. 

"Shut up. Please just shut up..." She says with a broken little voice.

After a few seconds, she stops crying and looks up at me.

"Why would you say such things?"

I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ivy... You drank amnesia toxin. It made you forget things. "

I take her hand in mine. It's so cold.

She shakes her head, mumbling inaudible things, eyes closed, her hands still on her ears.  
I want to take her into my arms, but I'm worried it might scare her off even more.

"I'm sorry. Ivy, I'm so sorry. It's gonna be okay..."

I don't find anything better to say. After a minute or so, she breaks the silence.

"I'm hearing them..." She whispers. 

"What?"

I can't hear anything, only the wind blowing clouds of dust against the window. 

"What do you mean? "

"The vines... I can... hear them..." She says.

I sigh, a bit relieved.

She stands up and brings her finger to her mouth, before pointing outside. 

"Do you hear that?" She asks with sudden excitement.

I shake my head in response.

"I can't hear them as you do. It's kinda... your thing."

"They're talking to me..." She says softly, looking around her like a crazy person. 

I smile tenderly at her, but she doesn't notice.

She turns around and walks towards the nearest wall.

"What are they saying?" 

She walks alongside the vines covered wall and stops in front of a particularly large patch. 

"They're whispering my name... Poison... Ivy... They say I can... trust you. And they also say..."

She pauses briefly as if trying to transmit the message through the plants themselves. 

"They say this is my home now, and that I can't go back to my old life."

"Well, I guess you believe me now?"

She looks up at me and smiles.

"Do... do you think they like me?" She asks.

I escape a light laugh.

"Of course they do! You're like a mother to them."

She frowns with a cute smirk. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, you do all kinds of motherly things, making sure they have all they need, that they flower into trees and shit."

She smiles and strokes the patch of whispering vines.

"It's weird... I feel... strangely relax..." She says.

"Relaxed?"

"Yeah..." She says and laughs a little. "I can't remember the last time I felt this calm."

I smile and take a step towards her.

She turns around and looks at me, still a bit on guard.

"You're ready to listen to me now? I can explain to you everything."

She looks at me and nods.


	15. Dreams are my reality

Once I told her everything that had happened with Joker and Crane, Ivy looks suddenly exhausted.

"You're okay?" I ask her with concern. 

She nods again. She knows I'm telling the truth. It was all true.

"I'll make some tea. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please."

I walk to the kitchen and start making the tea. The water is boiling slowly while I'm looking at the girl who used to be my sweet girlfriend. My heart aches. 

I offer her a cup of tea. She looks into it, sipping a little bit before her face lights up.

"It's really good!"

I smile. 

"Yeah, it's your favorite."

"How do you kn... Oh right."

"I know everything about you, Ive."

Ivy looks into my eyes for a second before looking down.

"I'm sorry, but I don't... remember anything about us... About you being my girlfriend. .." 

Then she lets out a quick laugh and stroke her forehead with her fingertips. "This is so weird..."

I sigh.

"Yeah... But I understand. It's okay. We'll work it out."

"I... I do remember when we first met though..." 

She twists her hair with her fingers and looks down.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were really sweet to me. Back in Arkham...

"Oh."

I frown.

"Why didn't you say anything about it? You said you didn't know me at all!"

She smiles faintly and nods.

"I'm sorry... It was so... scary... waking up like that, in a place you don't recognize... My mind was so blurry..."

I nod.

"How far do you remember me?"

She puts down her mug of tea on the kitchen bar and thinks for a few seconds. I frown as she raises her eyes to meet mine.

"You were a psychiatrist in Arkham. I was your patient. Then, you... turned quite bad. Right?"

I nod slowly. I tried so hard not to remember these things. Not to remember my past. But it was all coming back to me now. I couldn't prevent it. 

_I fell in love. It was inevitable. He was the only person who needed me, who liked to be with me. My life was now between his hands. He gave me so many nightmares._

_And one day… I made a completely different dream… Very different indeed… I wish I could tell it was a nightmare because the truth was so disturbing.  
He has infiltrated me. I woke up sweating, but also… so… wet. _

_I really believed I could do it. I really believed I could change him. Save him._

_In Arkham, in some dirty bathroom, I put make up on my face for the first time since college. I wanted to look nice. For him._

_When he saw me like that, he smiled. And from this moment, I knew. I will succeed. Because I believed in him. I trusted him.  
I laughed when I plunged my nails into his skin. He asked me why. I said I only wanted to heal his scars, but instead, I was adding new ones. He smiled and kissed me. _

_Later, alone in my bed, still shaking from his touch, I felt so happy. My head was full of ideas, plans, of hope. I could do it. I'll be the woman who saved him. The only one._

_It was a selfish thought, but I didn't care. After I slept with my patient, I couldn't exactly pretend to be flawless and ethical. Thanks to me, he will have a reason to go out of the abyss. He only had to take my hand. In my dreams, he did. It was like a prophecy. First, I will save him. Then I will save everyone else. I will rid this city of its monsters._

"You're okay?" 

Ivy's voice brought me back to reality. 

"I'm fine..."

"You seemed... out for a minute."

I take a deep breath.

"Sorry..."

"Well, I was saying, after you ran out with Joker and became... well, very different, I managed to escape Arkham. About four years later, I got arrested, and we met again that day when I was thrown into your cell. I don't remember anything about us after that."

I can't say anything at the moment. I'm trying so hard not to cry.

Ivy slowly walks towards me. She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"We've been through a lot together, haven't we?"

"Yeah..." I reply with a broken voice. 

I feel hot tears on my cheeks. Ivy takes me into her arms. I hold her tightly, as she holds me back. The embrace lasts for a few seconds. It feels so nice. It's like I can breathe again.

"Give me some time okay? I imagine it's really hard for you. But it is for me too. " She says with the softer tone.

"Sure." 

Ivy wipes any trace of tears from my face. She then heads to the bedroom and closes the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this sad chapter. It needed to be done for the following part. It will get better, I promise!  
> Italics => I rewrote a passage taken from HARLEEN, the comic book by Stjepan Sejic, it's soooooo good, you guys should totally read this!


	16. Scary Movie

It's been a long day. A lot has happened since I last saw Joker. According to the news on TV, Batgirl seems to handle the situation pretty well. 

I feel so empty all the time, I feel exhausted, I couldn't sleep last night, I can't eat, I can't think about anything else but Ivy. I guess that's what happens when you have a crush on someone who doesn't feel the same way about you. 

She's always there for me though, smiling and all, but she spends all her time in the greenhouse. She's acting like a really good friend, but it hurts me inside. I wish we could just talk more, maybe then things would get better between us.

Ivy goes out of the greenhouse and finds me on the couch, barely paying attention to a stupid cartoon on TV. 

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks.

I nod with a smile. 

Ivy sits next to me on the couch. She smells like flowers. 

"I'm so bored." She says.

I sigh.

"I know. It sucks that we can't go out. But Joker is still after us." I say, trying to make conversation. 

She sighs, her head resting on a cushion. 

"I feel like we're back in Arkham..." 

I let out a giggle. 

Ivy looks at me with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind."

"No, tell me! What happened in Arkham?" Ivy asks with a cute smirk, eyes wide opened in excitement.

"Nothing important." I say, trying not to laugh.

"Oh come on! Tell me!" 

I roll my eyes as she laughs. 

I smirk hotly at her. 

"What do you think happened?"

Ivy's suddenly blushing.

"I can tell something happened between us... Tell me..." 

"Fine!" I hiss, rolling my eyes.

I take a deep breath while looking at her. She's so beautiful. And thinking about what happened is not making things easier for me. 

"You jumped on me."

Ivy raised her eyebrows. 

"I did?"

"You pushed me into the wall while holding me against you. And then you... you kissed me."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Ivy seems shocked. She looks down, opening her mouth as if to say something, but closes it. I grab her hand and she looks at me. I smile tenderly at her.

"Don't feel embarrassed. I liked it."

"It's weird..." 

"What?"

"I've been having these thoughts since we first met. I've always wanted to do it..."

"Do what?"

"Kiss you."

She giggles nervously. 

"I would never force you to do anything of course. But if you wanted to, I know I wouldn't stop myself."

It's my turn to blush now. She grins.

"Maybe we should try to do it. Right now." 

I open wide eyes in surprise.

"What? Are you sure?" 

"Perfectly sure..." She smiles.

She leans in slowly. Our faces touch and it feels as if I've been struck by lightning.

It feels so good. Feeling her again... I don't want her to stop. Never.

Ivy seems to feel the same way. She holds my face in both hands gently as she slowly, agonizingly kisses me. Our lips move jellies entwined as our tongues twist and turn.

I grab her by the waist and make her fall on the couch. My body is now on top of her.

Ivy seems to be in a daze as I push her shirt up. Her belly is warm and she trembles slightly under my touch. Her bra is white, lacy, and beautiful.

"Harley... wait..." She whispers as I kiss her neck.

I stop right away.

I'm acting like a fucking teenager. I shouldn't be doing this. She's not ready.

I sit up quickly and look at her. She's breathing heavily, and her eyes are glazed.

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry too..." She says, putting her shirt back on her stomach.

We sit in silence. She grabs my hand and looks into my eyes.

"Harley, I... I really like you."

"Please don't."

"Don't what?" 

"Don't say that. It's... too painful."

She looks at me with eyes as clear as lakes. She suddenly looks sad. I can't do this.

I stand up.

"Harley, wait..." 

I turn around. Her eyes seem to ask me a question I can't answer.

She stands up and takes my hands in hers.

"Harley, please... Just stay with me."

I feel suddenly angry. I don't know why exactly.

"I don't understand what you want from me!!"

"Just don't go."

She looks at me with eyes screaming for help. 

My instinct shouts to do as she says, to comfort her, to fix everything.

She looks at me with a gaze that makes my heart aches.

"I don't know what to do either..." Her voice cracks.

Those words... They make me wish I could disappear.

"We don't need to... do anything. Just stay with me..." 

I look at her and my resolve cracks like glass. She's so sad, so alone. I take her in my arms.

"OK."

She rests her head on my shoulder and I feel a wave of sadness. Like the bottom dropped out of my stomach.

"You want us to watch a movie together?"

She looks at me and seems to be feeling slightly better.

Then, she smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, a movie would be nice."

I sit down next to her on the couch and she puts her hand in mine.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" 

"A scary one!"

She giggles, and her laugh is as beautiful as her face.

We turn on the TV and sit together, a blanket on our shoulders. I'm not really paying attention to the movie, but I'm sure she is.

***

We're both covering half our eyes with the blanket, huddled together, scared to death. A few seconds more and the start is inevitable. 

At the same time, someone knocks vigorously at the window and we both scream in fear. 

We explode in laughter when we see Batgirl and I walk to the window to open it.

Barbara steps into the apartment, wearing her purple and yellow suit. She takes off her mask with a sigh.

"Hi girls! Watching a scary movie?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much just wanted to say hi. See how you're doing Ive."

"I'm okay thanks, how are you?"

Batgirl sighs. 

"Oh well, we finally got Joker."

"What? Really? " I explode happily, clapping my hands.

Barbara tells me everything that has happened. By the end of it, I feel a mixture of anger and disappointment. I wish I got my hands on him first and made him pay. 

"That little...."

"Where is he now?"Ivy interrupts me.

"Back in Arkham." Barbara answers, arms crossed on her chest.

"Good." I mutter.

"Listen Harley. There's another reason I'm here..."

I turn to Barbara.

"What is it?"

She looks down. Then she looks at Ivy, anxiously before going back to me.

"He asked to see you."

"What?"

"Joker... he's... sorry for my language here, but he's shitting himself."

I laugh nervously. 

"What? He's just faking it! You know how he is."

"You don't understand." Barbara looks at the floor.

I'm silent and look at Barbara expectantly.

"The government of Gotham reached an agreement. They want to put Joker on the electric chair. Get rid of him once and for all."

I shocked. I'm sure I went paler than ever before. I feel nauseous. And cold. I can't find any word to say.

"Shocking, yes..." Barbara finishes with a sigh.

"But we don't do that in Gotham! The death sentence? Really?" I explode. 

"Well, most of the citizens want to see him dead. The powerful elite... well, they voted." Barbara explains.

"That's... crazy." Ivy murmurs. "What are you going to do?"

Barbara looks at us, her green eyes are sad and tired.

"There's nothing I can do. My part of the job is done."

Barbara looks at me.

"Harley... what do you decide?"

I nod, not knowing what else to do. Barbara knows my thoughts.

"I'll go to Arkham."

Ivy jumps out of the couch. "What? No!!"

"I have to." I say softly.

"And how do you expect to come back? The police are looking for you everywhere! I bet they'll be delighted you show up in Arkham all by yourself!"

I pass a hand on my forehead.

"I don't know Ivy. I'm going to try."

"Well, I'll go with you."

Ivy stands up to get some things. We watch her as she puts a crossbow, a knife, and three flash grenades on the table.

I look at her with a smirk.

"What?" She asks, annoyed.

"Nothing. You're cute."

I wink at her.

Ivy rolls her eyes, putting her green coat on. 

***


	17. Back to Arkham

We're standing in front of Arkham's gates. Ivy glances at me with a worried look on her face. This place doesn't bring good memories to her. 

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. But you don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

"I'm not letting you go alone in that shithole." 

I smile and nod my head. 

"Alright then, let's go!"

We enter slowly, going to the front of the dark building, then we enter. 

A big guy wearing a cop uniform is sitting behind a desk, writing in a small journal. His short grey hair is messy and his dark eyes flicker up to me behind his glasses for only a moment, then back down. My citizen outfit is working perfectly. Ivy is looking good too. We look like two innocent young ladies. 

Sneaking up quietly, I slowly edge towards the desk, Ivy behind me. I reach the counter. I can feel my glitter gun in my coat.

The man looks up, and he pauses, his pen stops moving. He's clearly annoyed by our presence. 

"Can I help you?" He says with a monotone voice.

"Well yes, yes you can. I'm here to report a terrible crime..." I say, grinning.

The cop sighs again.

"And what terrible crime is that?"

And before he can move or do anything, I take out my gun and wink at him.

"This one."

I pull the trigger and the bullet goes very close to his eye, knocking him off as he jumps back with a yell. 

A firework of blue and pink lightning fills the air.

I make a sign to Ivy to follow me and we enter the next room. 

The room is filled with desks. Every officer you could think of is in here. They're all sitting there doing nothing.

"Oh-oh..." I say, my mind racing.

There are monitors on the ceiling. Two of them are flashing. 

"I got this." Ivy says behind me.

She takes out an orange and red flower from her pocket. 

"Cover your nose and mouth Harl'.

I do so, and the next second, she blows on the flower slightly. 

The pollen flies across the room. The officers drop on the floor one by one, deeply asleep.

We leave the room and go into another, opening a door at the end of the hall. 

"We need to go to the left aisle. There's where they keep the insane and dangerous ones."

"Alright, let's go," Ivy says, heading to the stairs.

We climb the stairs to the left, trying not to slip. They're covered with a thick, slippery layer of dust. I reach the top stair and look to the left. The aisle is filled with cells.

I notice nametags on the doors. 

"What's Joker's one?"

"Let's check them all." Ivy says, determined.

I nod to her.

We look through each cell's slot, shining a flashlight inside, quickly sweeping it over the sleeping guy inside.

And after a few minutes, the light is showing dark green hair. 

"Ivy! He's in here."

Ivy reaches my side. We look at each other, neither one of us able to say a word.

"What now?" Ivy asks.

I reach for the grenade in my pocket to blow off the door but Ivy stops me, putting her hand on mine.

"Are you sure about this Harl'?"

I look at her with a frown.

"Of course I'm sure. We can't let him die." 

Ivy shrugs. 

"Why not?"

I pause holding the grenade in my hand.

"Because! We can't let him die this way. It's not... right! "

Ivy sighs, looking around her, checking we're still alone. 

"You're right of course," she says. "But he tried to kill us and..."

"Why are you making me doubt about all this??" I say suddenly mad at her. 

"Why are you holding on to him like that?" She replies louder.

Ivy stares at me for a few seconds.

Looking into her green eyes, I see a mixture of confusion and anger forming.

"What else I'm supposed to do?"

Ivy looks away, her cheeks flushing red.

"I don't know... Just let him die." 

She says it so quietly, I almost didn't hear her. 

"What?"

"Let's just leave him here. He got what he deserves." 

"What is that suppose to mean?" 

"He's a criminal Harl'! Killing him would just send him to Hell, where he obviously belongs."

"We're criminals too! How are we different from him, uh??"

Ivy nervously passes a hand on her face.

"Harley, think about it. You'll be free from him. Forever."

I reflect for a minute.

"That doesn't sound so bad." I say.

"So, we're leaving. Come on."

Ivy takes a few steps towards the stairs.

"I can't..." I say with a low tone.

I feel tears in my eyes.

"Why?"

Ivy turns to me, confusion on her face.

"Tell me why you can't leave him."

"Because!" I yell back raising my voice. "He's all I have, ok?"

Ivy takes a few steps towards me and once she reaches my side, she strokes my cheek softly.

"That's not true. You have me."

I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, right..." 

"You do!"

"You don't remember anything, Ive. We need Joker to get your memories back. If he dies... you... you'll stay the same... I can't..."

I peek at the cell through the slot. Joker's body is covered in bruises and cuts. It looks like he tried to crawl out of it, but failed.

"Harley..." 

I turn to Ivy.

"Come here." 

She wraps her arms around me and pulls me into her chest. 

"You don't know how much I love you." I say into her hair.

She holds me tightly, and from this moment on, I know that somehow, she'll be able to make it all better.

I raise my head. She's so close. Our foreheads are almost touching. She takes my head between her hands.

"Harley, I'm sorry..."

Before I can say anything, Ivy leans her head, and our mouths meet.

And just like that, I feel the coldness. The numbness. The silence.

I feel my stomach drop.

Ivy stops kissing me.

"What..."

Ivy doesn't say anything. She's just holding me as I feel the earth beneath my feet open. I feel dizzy.

"What's happening to me?"

"It's ok. Just close your eyes."

I feel her hands stroke my hair as darkness consumes me.

"What did you... do to me..."

But I don't hear her answer.

Everything goes black. 

***

I wake up in the couch. Ivy is sitting at the kitchen bar, drinking a cup of tea.

"Hey..."

I take a sitting position, rubbing my temples, and trying to remember what happened. 

"What... What did you..."

"I had to... I'm sorry. I had to use my... power on you. I didn't know it would be that strong."

I stare at her in shock. 

"You knocked me out??"

Ivy stands up and steps towards me. 

"Harley I'm sorry..."

"Why?!?" I ask. "Why did you do that?"

"I had to get us out of Arkham!" 

Silence. 

"I'm sorry." She briefly looks down before looking up at me.

"What about Joker? Did you break him out?"

Ivy avoids looking directly at me. 

"No. He's still in his cell."

I have tears in my eyes. I feel furious.

"But we planned to free him! So he can give you the antidote!!!"

Ivy closes her eyes.

"Please... Just... listen to me."

"I can't believe you did this!! You ruined everything!!!"

I yell and, without thinking about it, I jump on her and grab her to push her against the nearest wall.

Ivy tries to get free, but I'm strong.

"Harley stop!!!"

I grab her by her shoulders and begin to shake her violently. One hand on her neck, I throw her violently. She drops to the floor, gasping for air.

I jump on top of her, holding her by the wrists.

I put all my weight on her laps and begin to cry, hitting her like a little kid.

"You ruined everything! Everything!!"

"Harley... Just... Stop!" 

My tears fall on her face.

I stop, holding on to her wrists, sobbing loudly.

I go off her. She's lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry..." I say.

She stares at me, her eyes full of tears.

I curved like a bowl on the floor. Ivy sits up and sighs, exhausted.

"I just wanted everything to go back to normal." I mumble sadly. 

She crawls next to me and takes me into her arms. I hug her back. I feel terrible. I hate myself so much.

"That's... probably for the best." She says.

"But you won't remember us... Ever..."

"I know. Can't be helped. I still have the memory of you hitting me though..." 

She grabs my hand and kisses it.

Ivy smiles softly at me.

"I'm sorry I hit you." I say between two sobs.

"It's... fine. You punch like a little girl." She says with a smirk.

"Hey!!"

Ivy laughs a bit, wiping away a tear from my face.

"We have each other. That's enough for me."

"You pushed me away... The other day, when we... kissed."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just..."

Her gaze goes darker.

"I got scared." She explains.

She looks away from me, and sighs.

"What do you mean?" I ask with a sniff. 

"I've had... a crush on you for a really long time, I just didn't know how to act."

I stare at her, confused.

"Look, Harley... When we kissed... it's like you knew exactly what you were doing. But I didn't! I don't know what you like, how to act with you... But you, you know everything about me already. It just... frightened me..."

I don't say anything. I just look at her, still holding her hand.

"I don't want to take any antidote, Harley. I don't need it. I like the way things are."

I rub my nose with my sleeve.

"Really?" I say with a broken voice.

Ivy smiles tenderly at me.

"Yeah. I fell in love with you once and..."

She pauses, pursing her lips, looking down at our hands intertwined.

"I think I'm falling in love with you all over again..."

I open my mouth in surprise. I wasn't expecting her to say that. Ivy tilts her head in an adorable way.

"What should I do, to show you that I'm not scared anymore?" She asks.

"I don't know."

I think for a minute then look into her beautiful, green eyes.

"You could kiss me again. But without using your powers this time."

She laughs, a genuine laugh that just makes me love her more.

She leans in and kisses me.

It's soft, calm, appeasing. I lean in as well, deepening the contact. Our lips move against each other slowly, eagerly, patiently...

Ivy's hand on my cheek slides to my neck. She gently, slowly caresses my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine. Her thumb moves to my cheek, wiping away the tears that have gathered there.

She pulls away a bit to catch some air and look deep into my eyes.

"We should... go to your room."

I nod and pick myself up immediately. 

As soon as I enter the bedroom, I jump on the bed, followed by Ivy.

She lays next to me.

We stare into each other's eyes. 

I lean my head against hers, sighing contently...

I start by kissing her. She leans into the sweet contact. With my free hand, I move into her hair, holding her in place as I deepen the contact. Her hand on my cheek becomes more urgent, almost claw-like.

I slide a hand under her shirt.

"You're so.. warm." She says, confused, concerned, happy.

I smile tenderly at her. She grabs my hand and moves it under her shirt, blushing as she feels my hot skin on hers. She moves closer to me, and I reciprocate.

I kiss her neck fiercely, leaving red marks on it. She arches an eyebrow but doesn't move away this time.

"Is this okay?" I ask quietly.

She nods, her eyes closing as she embraces the contact.

I move my other hand to her shirt and slowly lift it up. 

I feel her tense up immediately, so I stop.

"Tell me if you don't want me to do something, ok?"

"No, it's fine. You can touch me." She whispers, her voice trembling.

I slowly move my hand under her shirt, my fingers ghosting against her skin. She sighs loudly, and I smile.

I stroke her left breast.

She grabs my hand which is now caressing it gently.

"More. I want your hands on me... everywhere..."

I smirk and grab her shirt, and quickly lift it up, then throw it to the floor.

It makes her giggle adorably. 

I quickly move my other hand under her shirt, kissing her fervently as I move my hands to her back as well. She grabs my wrists, making me stop.

"Take off your clothes..."

I slowly peel off my clothes, feeling the heat from her body increase. I take off my socks and pants, my shirt as well as my bra, then dive into the bed, my body on top of her.

She stares at my body, panting slightly.

"God, you're so beautiful."

She strokes a lock of my hair away from my eyes, then puts both her hands behind my neck, pulling me closer to her. She kisses me urgently, her hands go to my sides.

The air between us is thick with lust.

I know her body by heart. But she's only discovering mine right now. It feels so... hot. Sensual.

As I look into her eyes, my hands run up along her arms, then around to her back. Our bodies touch everywhere.

I slide a hand next to her panties.

She's warm, wet, and ready for me. But I don't want to scare her by being too hasty. 

I slide my hand up her thigh, slowly moving up to her stomach, and then go back to her chest.

But she grabs my hand and slides it back down.

"No... lower."

I feel a thrill run through me as I realize what she really wants.

I move my hand under her panties, slowly sliding my fingers up to her wet folds.

"Yes... Right there..." She moans as if I've given her exactly what she wanted.

I curl my fingers inside her, and she lets out a moan of pure ecstasy.

"Oh... fuck..."

"You like that?" I say hotly, my tongue traveling alongside her jaw. 

"Yes... deeper..."

I slide another finger into her, and she lets out a long, low moan. Her head falls forward as she grabs my shoulders for support.

"Fuck Ivy... You're so wet..."

"Uuuhhh... I want your fingers in my mouth." She pants.

I slide my fingers out of her, and she looks at me with want.

"Here."

As her face nears my hand, she opens her mouth and I place my fingers inside. She begins to move her head up and down, swirling her tongue around my fingers.

I sigh with pleasure at the view. 

"You're so hot."

She looks up at me as she licks the side of my hand, then moves to my neck. She repeats the action, switching between kissing and licking.

"I need to taste you... everywhere..." She whispers against my ear. 

I giggle.

"Oh yeah ?"

She moves up, kissing me as she grabs my hands. She's positioning herself on top of me.

She runs her hands along my body, grabbing my wrists and holding them against the bed.

"Tell me what you want..." She whispers.

"I want you... on top of me..."

She sits up, looking into my eyes. I'm burning up.

"And?"

"Just... Sit on my face."

She's silent for a second, then smiles hotly, biting her bottom lip.

I insist:

"Please Ivy... I want to feel your warmth... in my mouth..." I moan.

"You're naughty..." She says, raising an eyebrow. 

But the next second, she's slowly removing her wet panties and lowering herself onto my face, her warmth hitting my mouth right away.

I grab her hips as I push my tongue into her.

I hear her moan deeply.

She slides back and forth along my face for what seems like an eternity. But she eventually stops.

I move my hands under her body and find her legs. I hear her on top of me and it's sending electricity in my stomach.

"Yes, just like that. It feels so good..."

She grabs my hair and pushes my head into her as she increases the pace.

"Ugh...You're doing so great baby..." She moans.

I moan loudly. She retires a bit, only to let me a few seconds to catch some air. I take the advantage to speak.

"Come in my mouth." 

I moan loudly as she looks down at me, her long hair flowing out.

Then, she begins to shake.

"Har... Harley... I'm gonna..."

I moan loudly as she begins to shudder. She starts to push in and out of my mouth as I make sounds of ecstasy. The whole scene is so unreal that I start to laugh in between of her moaning.

"HARLEY!"

She starts to tighten, and I push her thighs and stick my fingers into her.

"Come baby... yes..."

I feel her tighten as she begins to shake violently. She lets out a long and last scream.

"Oh my god!! YES!!" 

After what seems like a minute or so, she relaxes onto me as she kisses my cheek.

"My... my legs are jelly."

I laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asks.

"Nothing... I'm just... stupidly happy.."

"Me too. That didn't feel like anything ever before." She says.

I kiss her forehead and smile.

"I agree."


	18. A good shower makes everything better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a lot of smut <3

I wake up with arms around me. Ivy is leaving small kisses on my shoulder. I turn to her and smile. 

"Good morning, sweetie."

"Hi." she replies with sleepy eyes before leaving a light kiss on my lips.

"You're so pretty when you sleep."

I smile at her comment. I turn so she can take me in her arms, my head buried in her neck. She smells so good... but... a bit different. I don't know why but it appeases me. Maybe I still have lots of things to discover about her...

"I want to stay in bed with you all day..."

"I can't, I have to work." She says, caressing my hair softly. 

"Please?" I say with puppy eyes.

She rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Fine, but I'm making you breakfast first."

I kiss her cheek.

"Deal."

"What would you like?" She asks.

"Whatever you make, as long as it has bacon in it."

She smiles and gets out of bed.

"Hum... Ive?"

She turns to me. 

"Yeah?" 

I make her notice the wall where the bed is against. The few vines had just made delicate blue flowers all over it.

"Wow, that's pretty." She says in amazement.

"You're pretty good." I say with a cute smirk.

"You mean... I did that?"

I nod.

She scratches the top of her head. 

"Hum sorry about that... I'm not controlling very well my powers yet..."

"Don't, please. I like it when you surprise me..."

She smiles a bit and bites her lip. It reminds me of how she used to do this when she's trying to act all cute... It's been so long since I saw her do that... My heart warms up instantly. 

"I'll go take a shower first. Then I'll make you breakfast. Do not move." She says with a playful smile.

"Yes, ma'am." I say while saluting.

She disappears into the bathroom. I can't stop smiling. I take one of the blue flowers on the wall and roll it between my fingers. I approach it to my nose and breath in. It's a beautiful smell, clean and cool. It reminds me of her.

It reminds me of last night... She was so hot... So warm and... beautiful. And so... wet...

I shake my head to get myself out of my thoughts. I need to stop thinking like this. I sound like a perv. 

But all I see is Ivy, completely naked, on top of me. I'm hot. I'm burning up actually. What is wrong with me?

I jump out of the bed and open the bathroom door.

When I step in, she's already in the shower. 

I open the steamy door and step in the shower with her. I grab her hand. She looks at me with confusion.

I pull her in and press my body against hers.

She giggles, feeling my mouth on her neck, licking her. Her skin is soft and warm, like honey. I moan as I press my body against her stomach.

She starts to moan, her hands on my already wet hair.

I have trouble breathing properly. I want her. I need her.

I move my head away from her neck and look at her. Noting that she looks at me, I lean in and press my lips against hers. She tastes so sweet, like... candy.

With a superhuman effort, I pull out and rub my face in my hands, trying to clear my dirty thoughts. 

"I'm sorry... I don't know what's happening to me. I want you so bad right now..."

She puts her hands on mine, clearing my face so she can look into my eyes. She pulls me under the spray of the shower, so I don't get cold, then raises a suspicious eyebrow. 

"Harley? Did you smell a flower on the wall?" She asks.

I nod, all of a sudden feeling very embarrassed.

"I did. Why?"

She laughs with a smile.

God, she's beautiful...

She continues to wash her body.

"I think it was a bluebell."

She looks at me briefly, smiling.

"What is that?" I reply, a bit concerned. 

She pauses for a brief moment.

She sighs, looking down, and says:

"A bluebell is a very strong aphrodisiac, Harl'."

She giggles at my wide-opened eyes and takes me by the waist. 

"Don't worry. You're gonna feel weird for a couple of hours. But it's okay..."

She kisses my cheek, then slides down my neck. I feel like an explosion of desire in my chest.

"Please... I need you..."

She looks up at me, biting her lip.

Her eyes shine under the rain of the shower, almost seeming golden. She moves forward, kissing me softly on the lips.

I move my hands from her waist and put them on her soft, full bosom. She shivers a little when I caress them gently, but makes no sound. We kiss deeper, our tongues meet, and we both sigh. 

"Turn around". She orders me, brushing her lips against mine. 

I do so immediately and feel her hands on my buttcheeks. She grabs me tightly, her hands leaving me completely numb. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard..." She whispers in my ear.

She licks my ear and bites my earlobe. It feels so good.

I moan deeply.

"Oh... oh god..." 

I feel the waves of ecstasy coming over me. Her hands slide from my butt to my breasts and she squeezes them. I moan as I feel the pain turn into ecstasy.

"Does it hurt?" She asks sweetly in my ear, biting my earlobe harshly.

"N...No... Please... More..."

She smiles and squeezes my bosom even harder. 

She maintains my body pressed against hers. I can feel her pussy getting wet on my ass. I can't help but move it slowly against her. It makes her moan in my ear. 

"Fuck..." She breaths.

I feel her hand slide on my stomach. I gasp as she slides her hand on my pussy, rubbing my clitoris gently.

Her other hand goes up to grab my hair.

"Oh god... Ivy..."

I gasp as I feel her warm lips on the side of my neck, kissing and sucking it. 

She doesn't stop rubbing my clit. I gasp and moan as I feel myself getting wetter.

"Please fuck me... Please...."

She kisses my shoulder as she stops rubbing my pussy, still holding me tightly.

"Your wish is my command baby..." She says hotly.

She turns me around and looks at me, her face so close I can feel her warm breath on my face.

She then lowers her head a bit kissing my left breast, then my stomach, then gets on her knees, hot water pouring on her bareback. 

"Come here." She says, smiling.

I let her grab my waist. She advances her mouth slowly, just in front of my cit. 

"Let me see how bad you want it..."

"Fuck... You're so sexy..."

Those golden eyes full of lust are sending shivers up my spine despite the hot water and all the steam around us. 

_'Oh God... Help me.'_ I think desperately. 

"Let me help you..." She whispers against my pussy.

I immediately feel her hot mouth on my clit and I let out a long moan of pleasure. 

I look down at her as she sucks on my clit. My legs start shaking. 

She licks me slowly, and then faster, and then slower again.

I grab her hair and moan as she licks and sucks on me for a few minutes. 

Her tongue slides into my pussy, and I feel waves of intense pleasure. 

I'm gonna come soon...

"Please... Ivy..."

She raises her head and smiles, looking up at me, her hands on my ass. 

"Please... What?" She says in that sexy voice of hers, her eyes full of desire. She looks so beautiful.

"Put your fingers inside me... Please... I need you so bad..."

She smiles sweetly and slowly moves her hand up my leg, as the other one starts toying with my clit.

Her tongue is back on my clit licking it slowly.

"Oh fuck..." I moan, feeling my stomach tighten. 

I grab her head with both hands and push my pussy into her mouth while she sucks on me.

I hear her moan deeply, her fingers approaching a little bit more my enter each second.

I suddenly feel her fingers enter me.

"Aaaah... yes..."

"You like that?" She says as she continues to please me.

"Your tongue feels so good. I'm gonna come inside your pretty mouth..." I moan.

I only hear her moan in agreement. She doesn't want to stop eating me out.

I start to feel the waves coming, and I try to stop myself from screaming. 

"Fuck..." I moan.

I feel something slowly increasing, burning and spraying inside of me.

"Ahh shit! Yes... Yesssss!" 

My entire body is trembling. I feel Ivy's fingers going in and out of me fastly. 

Ivy grabs my ass tightly to maintain me in position as I come with a loud scream.

She then gets back on her feet, lips red and humid, smiling, her eyes bright. After a few seconds, the sensations begin to subside.

"Damn... That was fucking intense..." I say. "I need to rest a moment."

Ivy pouts in an adorable way.

"Oh shit. I'm not finished with you yet."

I laugh.

"You're joking right?"

"No..."

"But I just came!"

"I don't give a fuck."

Ivy grabs my face between her hands and kisses me fiercely. My back touches the steamy window of the shower.

"I want to fuck you while you look into my eyes..." She commands me.

I nod. I'll do anything for her. She can do anything she wants with me. 

"I'm all yours baby..." I say, brushing her lips.

I feel her bare body against me. She runs her hand through my hair and kisses my neck.

I let out a high pinch moan when she plunges her fingers inside my pussy.

"Fuck, you're soaked. You want this, don't you?"

I moan in response.

"Yes... You feel so good."

"Do you want my fingers inside your ass?" She asks.

I bite my lower lip, looking at her hotly.

"Yes..." I whisper.

"Then beg for it."

I bite my tongue.

"Please please... I'll do anything you want..."

She kisses my lips.

"Good girl. Now, say please to me while I finger your ass."

"Please, please put your fingers in my ass."

She does so immediately, making me whimper in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Tell me you like it." She says while approaching her body closer to mine. I feel her wet clit against mine. It feels so fucking good.

"I love your fingers in my ass. I want more."

She starts to rub her fingers inside and out my butt while slowly moving her clit on mine, doing little circles.

"Oh my god!" I scream, eyes closed.

"Beg me..."

She continues fingering me, and I'm about to climax again.

"Fuck!! Ivy!!! Please make me come!"

"You're so hot baby... You're gonna make me come too..."

I shudder and moan as I ran my fingers in her hair. She keeps pulling her fingers in my ass as my legs start to shake.

She starts rubbing her clit vigorously on mine. She moans loudly, she's so close. I'm so close. I start to scream.

"Oh fuck!!!"

"That's it, honey. Show me how much you need it."

I let out a series of loud moans.

She continues fucking me as I scream in ecstasy when the orgasm hit me in one sharp blow. She sucks on my neck as I collapse in her arms. She holds me as I breathe, coming down from my orgasmic high.

"Oh my god.."

She smiles.

"You OK?"

I open my eyes and look into her eyes.

"I just need a second." I pant.

"Of course." She smiles.

She kisses me once more, gently rubbing the side of my body. Her eyes close complacently.

"I love you..." I whisper.

"I know." She answers with a quiet tone.

I want her to love me too. There's only one way she could say those words to me...

I slowly run my fingers down on her.

"I'm going to take care of you now." I whisper against her lips.

Her eyes immediately light up as she licks her lips.

"Oh yeah?"

I nod as I slowly slide my fingertips on her pussy. She opens her legs wider for me and grips tightly to my shoulders. I enter her easily, feeling her wetness coat my fingers as I slowly move in and out.

She moans adorably. But I pull out and collect a disappointed moan from her.

"Let's get out of the shower. I want to try something."

I step out of the shower, dry up a bit, and go back to the bedroom. Ivy follows me. 

In a minute we're both on the bed, making out passionately. I start to slowly slide my hand down her body.

"What did you want to try?" Ivy asks with a smirk.

I slide out of the bed and go under it. I come back up holding a strap on.

"I've been wanting to try that for some time. You ok if I use this on you?"

Ivy bites her lower lip, eyes sending flames. She nods and I strap on the harness. 

"Have we... done that before?" She asks shyly while I'm positioning on top of her. 

I smirk and kiss her nose.

"Well, you did it to me. But I've never done it to you..."

She nods. 

I slide on top of her and kiss her. She responds by wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my shoulders. I slowly move my hips in a circular motion.

She moans into my mouth. I don't need more from her.

"You're ready?" I pant.

She nods and I begin putting the thing inside her. 

"Oh goood!!" She screams.

We both start to moan in the bed as I slide the plastic cock in and out of her as she clutches my shoulders.

"Oh fuck!!!"

I slow down.

"I know. It's pretty big. Are you okay?"

She laughs.

"Don't worry. I've gotten used to it. Give me some more."

I continue to thrust into her, and I reach my hand down between our bodies to rub her clit with my fingertips as I fuck her.

"Har... Harley! Yes!"

I smile and pick up the pace. I feel her begin to tighten up around the object.

"Faster..." She bites her lip.

I grab her hips and begin fucking her hard. After a minute or so of hearing her desperate moans, I have an idea.

"Turn over..." I breathe.

She turns over and spreads her legs as far as they can go. Her hand presses against the bed and she starts to push her ass into my hips.

I thrust into her from behind as her ass meets my waist.

"Oh fuck yes!"

The bed shakes as I thrust into her.

"You're so wet... It slides all by itself..."

I kiss her shoulder and grab her hair to tilt her head a bit.

"Say you want more..."

She looks at me, almost agonizing.

"More." She grunts.

I take the plastic cock out of her vagina and put it in her ass.

I slide it in and push it upward.

She screams. 

There are so many flowers on the wall in front of me, I can't even see the vines anymore. Some flowers change of colors, pink, red, purple..It's beautiful, like anything I've ever seen her doing before... 

I smile as I continue to thrust into her.

"You enjoying that sweetheart?"

She's a mess. I can tell. 

"Y-Yeah!"

"My god, you're so tight."

I notice her hand going n her clit and starts rubbing it.

"Make me come baby!!"

I start fucking her ass roughly as she touches herself.

"I'm gonna make you scream, I'm gonna make you see stars."

She plunges her face in the pillow to choke her uncontrollable screams. Her whole body starts to shudder.

"A-Ah.... A-Harley!"

I thrust into her one last time and even further inside her as she comes.

As she slowly goes back on earth, I pull out.

I take off the harness and crawl under the covers with her.

" You're crazy..." She mumbles, eyes closed and hair messy on the pillow. 

"Yup." I smile, looking genuinely proud of myself.

She giggles and kisses me tenderly.

I wrap my arm around her, pulling her close to me as she buries her face in my chest.

"I love you..." She says sweetly.

I smile. It worked. I look at her and kiss her nose in a cute way.

" I know..."

***


	19. Drunk Harley

The rest of the day went perfectly well. Ivy brought me breakfast in bed and I ate all the bacon while she had coffee and toasts. She then worked a bit in the greenhouse and I helped her. Now, we're on the couch, watching the end of one of her favorite movies she'd never told me about before. 

"So what did you think?" 

I shrug.

"It was okay." 

"Okay?"

I know she's only pretending to be offended. I smile cutely at her.

"It's not like it was bad or anything. But I dunno, I thought it might've been better if they had more action scenes."

Ivy giggles slightly. 

"Yeah well, I like it sometimes when life is just... peaceful." She says kissing my forehead.

I don't know if she's talking about the movie or something else, but I nod and change the subject.

"I'm gonna make some tea."

Ivy takes the remote control and put on the news on TV. 

A cup slides off my hands and breaks on the floor when I hear a journalist announcing the death of the Joker on the electric chair. 

I run to the TV and see Ivy reaching for the remote.

I grab it out of her hands.

"Don't!"

She sighs but focuses back on the TV.

The newscaster speaks: 

_"As per the wishes of Gotham citizens, the famous criminal answering to the name of The Joker, had been confirmed dead by the Gotham City Courthouse today around..."_

My eyes can't leave the screen. My mouth opened in shock, I feel my heart beating faster.

The newscaster's voice continues:

_"This execution has been made possible by the new laws passed recently and..."_

"That's bullshit! They didn't pass any law! They just fucking killed him!!"

Ivy stands up and puts her hands on my shoulders. 

"Harley... Are you okay?" 

I shrug her off. 

"Fuck this!"

I feel my eyes burning with tears. If they're starting to sentence to death all the bad guys in Gotham, Ivy and I could be next. 

I lunge at the screen and grab it by the wire. 

The screen breaks down into a million pieces as I throw it against the wall.

Ivy didn't move.

I walk to the front door, grabbing my jacket in the way. I hear Ivy calling me.

"Harley! Wait!" 

But I'm already going down the stairs of the building.

The sun burns my skin as I hurry through the streets, barely noticing the cars beeping at me.

I enter the first bar I see.

The door slams behind me and I walk straight through the bar. It's a little dark, but I can see the sign above the door. _Iceberg Lounge_. A bunch of guys stands around talking and drinking beer. I know this is a stupid idea. I could get killed by some crazy person who wants to avenge himself for kicking his ass or kill someone he loved some years ago. Plus, with the Joker officially gone, I don't have anyone's protection anymore. I'm on my own.

The barman looks up at me. 

I grab the shots he put in front of me and quickly empty all three of them, choking and coughing as the liquid burns as it goes down. 

I don't know how long I stay here, drinking shots, but it's dark when I finally go outside to have a cigarette. 

As I take a deep drag, I notice there's a bunch of people outside, all standing around something on the ground.

A shop window is broken and a black man, lying on the ground, is being held down by two people.

I exhale some smoke.

The man being held down has a bloody nose and a bruised eye but doesn't seem menacing anyone. The police keep beating him up though.

No one around dared to move. After a few minutes, the police finally stop hitting the man.

They drag him, unconscious, in their police car and drive away.

This city really got rotten to the very core. I shiver. Even with the worse monster of Gotham dead, shit continues to happen. 

I should have done something... If Ivy had been at my place, she would have rescued this guy. Even if he acted wrong by stealing in the store or something, the police shouldn't have beat him up like that. 

I feel disgusted. And nauseous.

I throw up on the concrete a few meters away while walking home.

***

"Where have you been???" 

Ivy stands up from the couch and walks towards me. She seems worried. And she notices I'm drunk.

She examines me up and down, making sure I'm not hurt. 

"Look Harl', I know it's hard for you but..."

I take a quick look at the counters and see if there's anything I can mix to get a quick buzz.

"I'm fine!

I decide to open the fridge and grab the bottle of vodka on the top shelf, then down a shot before Ivy can blink. Then another. Then another.

"Harley, stop that."

"What? This is fun!" I laugh stupidly, downing more shots.

I giggle a bit.

"You're gonna be sick! Stop!" Ivy takes the bottle out of my hands.

I'm suddenly dizzy.

"Ngh... what the fuck?" I complain, stumbling over to the couch and plopping down.

"What's wrong with you?" She says angrily.

"Leave me alone." I mumble in a pillow. 

"Fine." She says with a shrug, walking to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

I fall asleep in one beat.

***

_Joker is here. He's smiling. His face is bleeding. He's going to make me do it. I can't do it... I can't kill a kid. Not a fucking kid..._

_"Please don't make me do this!" I beg, tears all over my cheeks._

_His laugh and his screeching voice are echoing in my head._

_"Do it do it do it do it do it..."_

_"Please NO!"_

I wake up with a jump. 

Ivy opened the bedroom door in a hurry and reaches my side. 

"Are you okay?"

I'm crying. She puts her arms around me. 

"What…what happened? What did you see?"

I'm shaking.

"He's here. He's still here..."

"Oh, baby... It's okay..." Ivy says soflty as tears fall down my face.

She hugs me tighter. 

"He's gone, Harl'. You know he's gone." She says as she kisses me on the forehead.

I hug her back. I begin to feel a slight relief. 

There was nothing I could do. Nothing. I was part of all his sick games. I was trapped. I've never wanted any of that to happen... It wasn't my fault. It really wasn't...  
He's getting in my mind. That's all, he's getting in my head... 

"Baby, please..." Ivy says with the gentlest tone. "Come to bed with me, ok?"

I nod and wipe my tears away. I look into her eyes and smile faintly. 

I have to focus on something real. On something true. Ivy is here, with me. And I love her. And that's the truth.

"Come on." She says quietly. 

I follow her to the bedroom.

I lay down on the bed and she crawls next to me. Her gentle fingers begin to stroke my hair. 

I sigh, exhausted, and still a bit drunk.

"I'm sorry... I was a bitch earlier..."

"It's okay, baby." Ivy states, leaving a slight kiss on my forehead. 

She smiles at me sweetly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me..."

She frowns, stroking my cheek. 

"Hey! Nothing's wrong with you! Someone you once cared about just died and you're dealing with it how you can. I'm not judging. And I'll be there for you. Always."

She smiles and kisses me on the lips.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer.

"He was an asshole."

She laughs. 

"Yes, he was."

I sigh, a single tear runs on my cheek. Ivy wipes it away instantly.

"I hate him." I say with a broken voice. "He's dead and I still hate him so fucking much."

Ivy looks at me sadly.

"I know..."

"I don't know why I'm this upset. I've wanted him dead for such a long time!"

Ivy sighs and cuddles close to me.

"Yeah well, he's gone but your past, what you went through, it didn't disappear with him. You'll still have to deal with it."

I smile. I remember when she first said something like that to me... 

"I'm scared..."

"I know."

"Will you stay with me? Always?"

She nods and kisses me. We embrace in a long, sensual kiss.

"Always..." She says, brushing her lips against mine.

She slides her hand slowly up my thigh and squeezes. I giggle at her gasp, eyes still wet. 

I kiss her passionately, my tongue penetrating her mouth. She tastes so good. 

She begins to grind into me and I tear my lips away to moan quietly.

She doesn't need more from me to slide her hands on my breasts. I push her down so I can be on top of her, suckin' on one of her tits, pushing the fabric of her shirt away.

Ivy twists her nipple so my mouth can adapt perfectly around it. I moan onto it as she bites her lip in pleasure.

"Fuck baby... you turn me on so fucking much..." I say, licking her collarbone, then making my way down to her belly button.

I hear her sigh of pleasure.

I trace lazy circles with my tongue around her belly button.

"I want to taste you..." I whisper against her warm skin.

She grabs my hand and pushes it under her shirt. Her stomach is so smooth.

"Please..." She whispers. "Touch me."

I touch her stomach for a second and then slowly let my hand make its way up her breasts. I squeeze her tits gently, the softest things I've ever felt.

I slowly pull my shirt off and throw it on the floor. I unbuckle my jeans and slide them along. Ivy's panting, eyes full of desire. 

I pull her pajama pants off and wrap my hand around her waist.

She squirms with delight and puts a hand on her mouth.

"Don't..." I say with a smile. "I like to hear you..."

She lets escape a loud moan of pleasure through her fingers.

"You're so wet..." I say, and slowly slide two fingers inside her. 

She grits her teeth and closes her eyes.

"Please... Harley..." She says desperately. All she wants is my tongue.

I slide my lips along her stomach, nearing my goal.

"Please..." She begs.

"Please what?" I say, drawing circles with my tongue just on top of her center.

"Please... kiss me."

"Where?"

She smiles, biting her lower lip, stroking my cheek. 

"There."

I smirk.

My hot breath hits her pussy. She lets out a moan of ecstasy.

"You want my tongue?"

She looks into my eyes and grabs my hair. 

"Yes... touch me hard with your mouth."

I rub two fingers against her clit as I push my tongue into her.

She moans loudly.

"Don't you dare to stop..." She says, then lets out a loud moan.

I drive circles with my tongue on her clit.

I feel her cum on my face, a warm, wet substance. I moan.

"Fuck you taste so good."

She smiles and holds me close. "Don't stop..."

I slide two fingers inside her and build a rhythm while eating her out.

"Oh, fuck yes..." She moans. 

I find her clit again and start rubbing it with my tongue.

"Ha...Harley... I'm gonna..." She grunts.

I slide my fingers in and out of her, and lick her with all my skill. 

She screams into the air, and reaches one of her hands toward me.

She grabs my hair and pulls my head against her. 

"Oh my god!" She screams, her body arching back. 

Slowly, she collapses back on the bed, sweating and panting. 

I raise my head.

I smile and look at her, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. She is smiling, eyes closed. 

I leave kisses on her body as I go up to reach her lips.

I kiss her softly, our lips moving against each other. 

She grabs my head and holds it close, kissing me back with all she's got left of energy. 

"We need a new TV." I say out of nowhere. 

Ivy laughs adorably. 

"Are you seriously thinking about that right now?" 

I join her in a joyful laughter. After a few seocnds, she looks a bit more serious and strokes my cheek. 

"Are you... okay?" She says, catching her breath.

"I'm perfect." I smile.

I hold her close, listening to her calm breathing. 

The light of the moon that floods through the bedroom window send me gently to sleep.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Harley is so cute. Don't you want to cuddle her? :(


	20. Final

Ivy and I are walking hand in hand in the streets of Gotham. It's a beautiful day, with a clear blue sky. She is wearing a black dress with red trim, while I am dressed in a white one-piece suit with my favorite jacket on top, the one made of colored caution tape with fringed sleeves.  
I didn't carry any weapon with me. It's been a while since I felt so... safe. Like nothing could happen to me. Well, I was wrong.

As soon as we went out of Ivy's favorite tea shop, a tall guy yells at us. We turn at the same time. He has a lot of tattoos on his angry face. Like... a lot. And not very good ones, I notice. The top of his head is covered by a bandana, but it's obvious that he doesn't have much hair on him either.

"Harley Quinn? Is that really you?"

I frown. Ivy looks briefly at me before focusing back on the guy.

"Huh? Yes. And you are...?"

The guy grins nastily. 

"Don't you remember me?"

He says something under his breath that I can't quite make out. Then he laughs insanely.

"How fucking convenient..."The guy replies while taking out a gun from his coat. 

Ivy positions herself in front of me immediately. 

"Wow. Calm down dude." She tells the man.

"Oh, I'm calm. I'm just gonna kill her. I waited a long time for this." He responds in a cold voice.

I look at him up and down in a sassy way. 

"You have? Sorry but... what did I do to you exactly?"

He looks at me with a mix of anger and disbelief. 

"Are you serious? LOOK AT MY FACE!!!"

He points the gun directly at me. Ivy puts her hand in front of her and a vine immediately stretches out of the tree behind the guy. The gun is ripped off the guy's hand in a second.

"Don't you dare to point a gun at my girl like that." Ivy says, threatening. 

Memories suddenly hit me. _I_ did these tattoos on the guy's face. With Mistah J, on one of our drunk night. That's why this guy's mad. I remember a little detail too. I made him hideously disfigured by burning his skull with acid.

"Oups."

Ivy looks at me and sighs, understanding that the guy has all rights to be mad right now, that I'm quite guilty.

" I'm going to kill you both!" The guy screams.

"That wasn't only me! You know, if it can make you feel better, Joker is dead now!" I try to explain.

The guy spread his arms. 

"I know. That means... There's no one here to stop me." 

A crazy laugh escapes his lips and he charges at me with a chainsaw. 

He's faster than I thought. But Ivy also is. She pushes me to the side and I hit the near-wall violently. She kicks the guy in the chest. He steps back but catches himself just in time. 

This man is crazy. Ivy's gonna destroy him.

"Won't be so sure about that if I were you..." Ivy says with a smirk, fists ready to defend herself. And me.

The man charges at her again with a scream. She jumps. High. Very high. Until she is right above him and then... She hits him with her foot, right on the chin. He crumbles down with a groan of pain.  
I give her a quick high five.

She turns to me with a cute smile. 

"Should I finish him?" She asks innocently. 

"Just one more?" I smile.

An evil laugh escapes her mouth. She strikes again, this time with her fist on the side of his face.

Then a couple of vines descend the nearest tree and surround the guy, tightening around him, making him unable to move.

"Beautiful." I say, looking at the scene, clapping my hands.

The guy tries to scream, but Ivy mutes him instantly placing a vine on his mouth. She approaches him slowly. 

"Now. You try to touch one hair of her, I will fucking end you, you understand?"

He nods slowly.

"Well, I think that's settled." She says, walking away.

"What that's it?" You pout, following her. 

Ivy rolls her eyes. She kisses your cheek and takes your hand. 

"We could paint his face again or something... Or!"

Ivy turns to me, raising her eyebrows. 

"Harley..."

I shrug.

"Fine."

We both walk home with a warm smile on our faces. 

***

"Well, I guess it's gonna be my life now."

I exaggerate a sigh. My girlfriend frowns, biting in an apple in front of TV. 

"What d'ya mean?"

I sit beside her on the couch and look at her.

"Me, having to deal with deep shit and you, protecting me."

I pout, taking the apple from her hand and bite in it. 

Ivy smiles, stroking my hair. 

"I don't mind about that, do you?"

I shrug.

"I know you have... powers and all. And that's cool! But I always thought it would be... the other way around. That _I_ would be able to protect _you_..."

Ivy giggles slightly.

"Harleen Quinzel, always trying to save everybody."

I roll my eyes, pretending to be offended. 

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, baby..." Ivy says before grabbing my face and kiss it everywhere, forcing me to smile.

She laughs and kisses me again. 

"Of course you're protecting me. You're the strongest person I know! In your own... crazy way. And I love it!"

Noticing I'm not quite convinced, she adds: 

"I love you."

I smirk.

"I love you too."

We watch TV for a few more minutes before I finish the apple and throw the core away in the bin.

"What should we do now? I'm booooored." 

"I... don't know..."

"I do." I say, looking at her with big doe eyes.

She raised her eyebrows with a smile as we start kissing. She makes me fall back on the couch and starts unbuttoning the top of my clothes as we continue making out for a few minutes.

"I can't get enough of you." She whispers, kissing my neck and gently biting.

I slide my fingers in her red hair and pull her head closer towards me. She bites my neck harder and I moan. My whole body relaxes as she does this. She kisses my jawline, my clavicle... my cheek, then goes back on my lips.

"I want you." I breathe.

She smiles hotly while taking off her shirt. I grab her ass. In the next second, she's back kissing me with more passion, sliding her tongue in my mouth. I run my hands all over her body, exploring every inch of her. She grabs my hands and places them on her breasts. I'm taken aback for a second, before squeezing them. She moans.

"You're so beautiful." She whimpers, kissing me down my neck.

She begins to slide my outfit down. I'm soon in my underwear and she's in hers, on top of me. She grinds her loins against mine. I slip my hand directly into her panties and run my fingers up and down her wet slit, her legs wrapping around my hand.

"Ohhh fuck..."

I suck at her left nipple. Her skin feels so soft against my tongue...

"Baby... You're killing me." I say in a sigh.

She laughs, grabbing my chin and kisses my lips. I move my fingers on her clit. She bites her lip and moans fiercely. I rub her clit quickly and she grinds into me until her whole body is tensed with pleasure. She moans loudly, pulling out of the kiss.

She takes out her panties and mine; throwing them above her shoulder.

"Fuck, you'll be the death of me." She says, plunging her gaze in my desireful eyes on her. 

She puts herself on top of me, her legs on each side of my center. 

"I wanna feel you..." She says, panting, a bit hesitant. But I nod. I want her so fucking bad right now. 

She grinds onto me slowly, filling herself with me. I'm in heaven. 

"Fuck, yes..." I whisper.

She starts to rock back and forth, breathing heavily. Our pussies meet so easily.

"Oh my god... Ivy..."

She moves her hand to grab my head and she starts to thrust into me harshly, pressing our lips together. I moan in her mouth. It's like we're one being, one soul, one body. I feel her so wet against me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh, gawwwd." I scream as soon as her lips left mine to let me breathe. 

She starts to rock and grind into me harder and faster, maintaining my legs wide open underneath her. 

"You like that?" She grins but doesn't stop moving her clit against mine.

"Yes. Fuck me. Just like that."

She moves her lips to my ear.

"God damn, baby. You feel so good." 

I thrust my hips up and against her and breathe heavily.

"Make me cum... Please..."

Ivy begins to suck my neck fervently. I'll probably have purple marks on it after this. I love it so much when I do... She raises her head a bit to look at me, slowing her moves. She smirks.

"You'll be a good girl?" She says with a sexy voice.

Fuck she's so hot... I feel electricity all over my body. 

"Anything you want... just... make me cum." I beg, panting.

She starts to thrust faster and harder, holding my hair tightly, choking my neck. 

I can barely move. I can only feel waves of intense pleasure hitting me.

"Harley... I'm so close..."

Her whole body begins to shudder and contract and her pussy clenches against my own. We both let out a final scream as we come at the same time. Ivy doesn't stop moving in circles on my clit as we do.

After a few seconds, she collapses on top of me, breathless, and laughs slightly.

"Did you...?"

"Yeah..." I reply with a large smile and kiss her on the shoulder. "You too?"

She laughs and nods. We lay there panting for a few seconds before I break the silence.

"That was something else." I smile.

"Indeed." She says, stroking my hair and kissing me on the forehead. "It's like it's always different each time we do this. Better."

I look at her lovingly.

"Yeah..."

"I love you..." She says.

"Me too." After a pause, I add:

"I can't believe you fell in love with me. Twice."

Ivy laughs in a cute way, stroking my cheek.

"Right. Harley Quinn, you are irresistible."

I laugh and kiss her.

Whatever happens from now on, she has me, and I have her. And it's fine. 

It's entirely enough.

***THE END***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this story. I'll be back with more Harlivy. You can read my other story on Batgirl in the meantime ;)  
> Leave comments guys! Love ya all!


End file.
